


Amortentia

by yuah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Amortentia, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hufflepuff Felix, Love Triangles, Reader-Insert, Romance, Slytherin Minho, Slytherin hyunjin, Stray Kids Imagines, Unrequited Love, barely even a love triangle, best friend! Kim Seungmin, but i tagged seungmin and reader cause there is a little bit of it, gryffindor jisung, hwang hyunjin harry potter au, hyunjin is the end game, idek what to tag, ravenclaw jeongin, ravenclaw renjun, ravenclaw seungmin, seungmin isnt the main love interest, slytherin jaemin, stray kids fics, stray kids harry potter au, stray kids hogwarts au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 31,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuah/pseuds/yuah
Summary: Hyunjin was conceived under the effects of a love potion, making it impossible for him to experience love. But you try your hardest anyway. And you kinda succeed.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Reader, Kim Seungmin/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 50





	1. under a curse

“And the final curious potion we will be introducing today, last but not least, is Amortentia.” Your potions professor announced. Professor Lee always had a bounce in his step and a delighted grin whenever he taught. Anyone who saw him could tell that potions were his passion. And today’s lesson was no different; the smile on his pudgy face was more full than usual today. And you weren’t sure why. But he continued dutifully with his teachings.

“I’m sure most of you already know what this little concoction is, it’s quite famous amongst kids your age.” He chipped, but then held his pointer finger up and towards the small group of students in front of him. He warned, “But don’t even think about using it. This potion is considered highly dangerous and very powerful. It does not create genuine love, that is impossible to achieve by means of magic. Just an intense obsession. Understand?”

You heard a few peers around you sigh in disappointment. And you weren’t very surprised since you always heard gossip through the grapevine. Stories about your classmates and their romantic struggles. And like your professor said, this potion was very popular. Everyone wants easy love, a perfect romance. You even thought about using it once or twice when you were younger; probably in year two or three. You shake your head at yourself, those days of pining after that certain person were behind you. At least, the childish thoughts of using magic to do that.

“Of course, I’m sure most of you are wise enough not to do that. I expect great things from you bunch, this is an advanced potion class. I see greatness in each one of you.” Your professor smiled once again as his eyes landed on every one of you and your classmates. It was a mixed class as well; it had some students from each house attending it. Which was a change from the usual one or two houses per class, but you like it, you didn’t interact as much with the other houses as you would’ve liked to.

“Would anyone like to tell me what they know about Amortentia before we begin?” Professor Lee let the question hang in the air, receiving only silence. His smile dropped for a moment, but it was up once more when he spotted somebody raised their hand. He nodded and pointed towards the owner of the raised hand, “Yes, Seungmin, go ahead.”

“It’s complicated to brew, and it makes the person it’s used on have an extreme obsession.” Seungmin said, very interested in today’s lesson, “The smells also different for everybody; it smells like the three things people love the most.”

“That is correct! Five points for Ravenclaw.” Your professor chirped happily. “At the end of class, if anyone wishes, they may take a whiff of Amortentia if they’re curious about the smell.”

You smiled as well, and discreetly fist-bumped Seungmin for the extra points for your house. In your mind, he was always a good kid, if not a little odd sometimes. For the rest of the class, your professor spoke animatedly about Amortentia and went over its painful brewing procedure. You listened, well, you tried to. Looking to the brewing procedure is tedious and quite a bore, especially for such a long and precise potion like Amortentia. So, your thoughts wandered a bit, but you got the gist of what you needed to know about Amortentia. And if you had questions, the textbook was there for a reason. Instead, you were curious about what Amortentia smelled like for you; perhaps it would be your favorite coffee or tea, or maybe a particular food. What did Seungmin smell? Or the professor? You scanned the room, curious as to what the others would smell in the Amortentia.

There were pretty rowdy Gryffindors like Han Jisung or Shin Ryujin. But there was a certain Slytherin you were especially curious about. Eyes trained on Hwang Hyunjin, you concentrated as you tried to think. Your eyebrows scrunched together as you thought about what he would even smell, he was unpredictable, really. Nobody was really close to the aloof Slytherin, but he got along really well with everyone. He wasn’t cruel or stuck up despite the Slytherin stereotype, but he wasn’t friendly either. Hyunjin never stuck to people that well, it was as if he wasn’t interested enough to care. On the other hand, people stuck to Hyunjin like glue; you weren’t exactly sure why. So it confused you, why care so much about a guy who doesn’t do the same? Perhaps it was because of his charm, the few times you spoke to him were very pleasant; it helped that he was a solid ten in looks. Nonetheless, there was something off about him that you couldn’t figure out. Hyunjin was indeed a mystery.

“Hey, pay attention.” Seungmin jabbed at your side, effectively derailing your train of thought. “If we’re gonna be partners again, it’s not going to be like last time.”

You rolled your eyes, “Come on Minnie, it wasn’t that bad. Okay?”

He frowned, “Says you, the potion didn’t blow up right in your eyes.”

“Sorry?” You shrugged with a shy smile, feeling a little guilty about the potion incident. Seungmin went blind for a whole hour.

“You better be.” Seungmin turned his focus back into taking his notes. How diligent.

You pouted and leaned onto the desk, your chin resting in the palm of your hand. You muttered sourly, “That sounds like a threat.”

“That’s because it is.”

The class period reached its end quickly, and your mood was instantly lifted. While you enjoy the advanced potions class, it has a knack for putting you to sleep. You were a pretty lazy Ravenclaw.

“Remember class, I will offer you extra credit for this lesson! If you’re interested just sign this parchment before you leave the room, this is your last day to do this before I begin planning the extra credit.” Your professor reminded everyone one last time before dismissing the class.

The small class began to file out of the room, most of them gathering around the table with the vials of potions lined upon them. All the potions the professor went over today were interesting and very advanced. It was predictable which one people flocked towards first. Amortentia.

Chatter filled the air as you heard excited quips of what they smelled; others who were less interested simply left the room. Seungmin was one of those people about to leave the room, completely ignoring the potions. But you clutched his arm and yanked him towards the table. He yelped in surprise before giving you an ugly look.

“Don’t act like you aren’t curious about what you smell.” You crossed your arms, standing in front of the table. The small crowd already began dispersing.

“I will act like it because I don’t.” Seungmin sighed, then began to leave the room once more. “I’ll meet you outside after you’re finished.”

Lips pursed in a frown, what a downer. You weren’t sure what his problem was today, his mood seemed to drop mid-lesson. But ignoring Seungmin’s attitude, you faced the little vial of Amortentia. Little spiraling wisps rose from the vial, dissipating by the time it reached the height of your eyes. Already a little excited, you leaned down and took a whiff.  
You smelled everything right away, each scent from the potion was strong and distinct. The corners of your lips tipped up.

Old books, and you knew exactly why. The Ravenclaw common room was absolutely filled with ancient books from top to bottom, and it showed. Bookcases were full of leather-bound books and rolled-up scrolls. The scent was faint but immediately noticeable, old and musty, but endearing to you. Ravenclaw pride bubbled up in your chest.  
Then there was a sort of citrusy smell, it was oranges. Other than the fact that they smell good, they were always in season for you. Ever since the first day you sat down at the Ravenclaw table and the feast appeared in front of you, you adored Hogwarts’ oranges. It was the first thing you tried out of the feast, and the taste stuck with you. You’ll eat one whenever you have the chance.  
Jasmine. The last scent was jasmine, and while you vividly recognize the smell, you were confused as to why you smelled it. There were no prominent memories associated with jasmine other than it just smelling very good. And despite your confusion around it, it was easily the most potent smell among the three. You stared intensely at the vial, trying to focus on the jasmine scent; it was possible a memory or feeling would come to you. But alas, you couldn’t quite put your finger on it.

Deciding to give up, you took a step away and just admired the potion for a moment. It was lovely, a light blue color with a sleek sheen to it and spiraling steam. No one would be able to tell what powerful properties it would have. You sigh before you noticed most others have left the class already to carry on their schedule. All except for one.

You were surprised to see Hyunjin standing in front of you on the opposite side of the table. He was glaring down at the potion, a confused and annoyed expression creased his face. Frowning, you wondered what he smelled to possibly cause such an irate reaction from the boy. Unsure of whether it was appropriate to ask, you just stared at Hyunjin’s concentrated expression. But as usual, curiosity got the better of you and decided you wanted to know why he seemed so annoyed. Hesitantly, you got his attention and waved a hand.

“Hey Hyunjin, what do you smell?” You leaned over to match his line of sight, with an awkward little smile to seem friendly. You gulped nervously after Hyunjin’s irritated gaze flicked to look you directly in your eyes.

“What do you smell?” He responded to your question with a question. You frowned but figured you would answer anyway.

“Hm…it was old books, oranges, and jasmine. Pretty pleasant if you ask me.” Shifting your weight, you tilted your head before questioning him again. “So, how about you?”

“Nothing.” His lips pursed with his eyebrows were scrunched, “I don’t smell anything.”

The first thought that came to you was simply that that wasn’t possible. But you couldn’t question him or dwell on the idea any longer. Hyunjin ended the small talk when he sharply snatched his textbook off the desk and left the room, leaving you to feel bad you even asked.  
Feeling down since you’ve somehow insulted two people within the span of five minutes, you figure it’s your time to go. A heavy sigh and a moment later you headed towards the exit.

“Miss y/n, please don’t feel bad about that. It’s good to be curious. Some people just have a complicated relationship with this kind of stuff.” Professor Lee consoled you, he was packing his notes and materials up from his desk. His smile was sympathetic.

You smiled and shrugged, “I just don’t think he’s a very open person, sir.”

“Well, Miss y/n, that just makes their journey all the more satisfying.”

“The journey?”

“Getting to know somebody is an adventure all on its own. I’m sure you’ll discover this.” Professor Lee began walking out from behind his desk, parchment in hand. “Somebody like him specifically, Hyunjin, would be a tough but fascinating journey.”

“You’re talking about people like they’re stories, sir.”

“Well, everyone has their own story, for some people, it just takes some digging. I know you’re an inquisitive person, you have a thirst for knowledge.“

"Thank you, your enthusiasm when you teach really does help.” You smile gratefully, then paused as something came to mind. “Actually, where’s that parchment for the extra credit? I’d like to do it; the lessons have been getting a little hard to understand.”

“Oh, of course! It’s right here.” He held out the parchment in his hand and gave you a quill. “Go right ahead dear, you’ll be given a partner to complete this outside of class.”

“Okay, thanks sir, I’ll see you later.” You sign and gather your things, leaving the classroom in a better mood than you would have otherwise. You nearly forget Seungmin was outside waiting for you, so you sent him an apologetic look.

“Took you long enough, I was about to go in and check if you died,” Seungmin commented, propped on the ledge jutting out from the sculptured stone walls. He looked uncomfortable.

  
“Wow, you really did wait for me, I’m flattered.” You smiled, pleasantly surprised despite the frown set on Seungmin.

“Yeah, I did, now hurry up before we’re late for charms class.” He began to walk ahead of you while you trailed behind him, a couple steps quicker to try to catch up. “What did you smell anyway?”

  
“Hmm, old books, citrus, and jasmine. All quite nice if you ask me.”

Seungmin hummed in response, slowing his pace for you; he seemed content. The smug little smirk on your face showed your sense of satisfaction. Seungmin could never stay mean to you, it didn’t matter what; you two have been best friends since the first year. He got grumpy sometimes, but it never lasted long when it came to you. You nudged him with your elbow, catching him on the side; then, you looked up at him to show off your smug little grin. In return, he rolled his eyes and nudged you back, but you peaked at the little smile he attempted to hold back.

The next morning was breakfast time, and the only way to describe your journey to the Great Hall was a hobble. Or maybe a shuffle or stagger. And it was a long ways away from the Ravenclaw tower down to the Great Hall. As a result, you were really struggling to move your tired limbs. Perhaps you’ll take a quick nap during breakfast, or sleep during Ms. Hong’s charm class. Either way, you were not awake, and it showed. Badly.  
Unfortunately, you’ve developed an awful habit of not sleeping when you’re supposed to, and it’s resulted in your morning zombie-ness. And general crankiness if you were going to be honest. All that nagging Seungmin threw at you didn’t help either, he always nagged at you to sleep early or to eat right. It was easy for him to say though, he was one of the early birds in this school.

And as soon as you took your seat at the Ravenclaw table, you knew the look Seungmin was putting your way. He really just reminded you of your mother sometimes. So, before he could nag you, you nagged yourself. You hitch your voice into a slightly nasally tone and scrunch your nose mockingly. “Y/n you need to sleep earlier, study before 10pm, don’t rely on caffeine, stop procrastinating you lazy ass.”

“I don’t sound like that!“

“Shhh, yea, you do, don’t pretend you don’t know. Don’t be so loud in the mornings, please.” You grumble and lay your head on the table after placing a muffin on your plate. After closing your eyes, you sigh heavily and ultimately regret your life choices that lead to your headache and tired eyes.

Seungmin shook his head, “I wasn’t even going to say anything. You’re a brat in the mornings, you know that right?”

“Mmmhm, watcha gonna do about it?” You mumble, head still lying on the table and eyes shut comfortably. After a few seconds, you got no response, “Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

Meanwhile, Seungmin wasn’t buying into your childish attitude right now. Simply resting his cheek to the palm of his hand, eyelids lowering in boredom, and with a weary sigh said, “Your robes are on inside out.”

"No, it’s not you’re just messing with me.” You didn’t even bother to check.

Seungmin stopped bothering you in favor of chatting with Jeongin. Another Ravenclaw just a year below you; he also had a knack for annoying you. You weren’t surprised that he and Seungmin got along so well. Eventually, maybe a few minutes passed before your thoughts shut down, and you were snoozing away. A soothing smell drifted in the air around you, slightly mixed in with the fresh oranges and ripening bananas. It smelled very familiar, but you were too drowsy to remember the name, and it served to make you fall deeper into your morning nap.

“How does she fall asleep so quickly…” Jeongin stared at you in engrossed bafflement and proceeded to wave a hand in front of your face. He was another early bird who enjoyed teasing you about your poor life choices.

“Because she refuses to go to bed at a reasonable time,” Seungmin said, bored as if he’s been through this situation many times before. Which to his credit, he has. “She’ll start snoring soon, just wait.”

And you did, the snores were quiet at first, more like loud breathing. Jeongin raised his eyebrows, “You were right.”

Seungmin smiled a smug smile, and tapped his temple. “I know her well, later she’ll complain about how tired she still is but can’t sleep. Then the cycle will repeat.”

Seungmin then pulled out a quill, a devilish smile on hand. “I have an idea.”

Jeongin mirrored his mischievous grin, immediately recognizing the type of quill he took out. Without hesitation, Seungmin, on your exposed cheek, began to write gently. While nothing showed up at first, the quill contained disappearing ink; and that means that in about an hour the ink will become visible. Just about the time you’d be getting sleepy again, in potions class where he had to deal with your lazy ass.  
Seungmin felt satisfied with his work. His little art piece wasn’t visible at the moment. But the little mustache and monocle he drew would give him a good laugh later in class. He even wrote ‘I told you so’ on your forehead, just to take a jab at you.

Eventually, you were forced to wake up. The students around you filing out of the Great Hall and through the large entrance doors, the chatter filling the castle. You lifted your head. It felt heavy as you stretched your arms out to yawn. Drowsy and your vision still blurry, you picked up your muffin and quickly began to eat. You sat there for a moment, letting your sleepiness slowly fade away. Only then did you freeze Seungmin and jeongin left you there, you pursed your lips and puffed your cheeks out. But you should’ve expected it, it always annoyed Seungmin when your lousy sleeping habits caught up to you, and you knew it.

You shook it off though as Seungmin just being Seungmin and stared dully at the seat he sat in across from you. He had a half-filled plate of breakfast food leftover, and you really just thought of why he would grab so much if he didn’t even eat it. But one thing caught your attention, making you do a double-take. A funny feeling began to settle in the pit of your stomach. Your eyes stuck on the teacup across from you as the gears in your head work hard. The silence as the room emptied out only amplified the thoughts in your mind.  
Seungmin’s tea was jasmine, he always drank a cup in the morning and before bed. Although Seungmin drinks a lot of tea throughout the day, jasmine is his favorite. It was usually routine for him to start and end the day with it. And well, you always liked the smell of it; since you associated it with good memories and Seungmin. You recognized it as the smell that so easily put you to sleep this morning. And you also recognized it as the last thing you smelled in Amortentia.

It wasn’t hard to put two and two together, but it was a jarring revelation. Did you love Seungmin? Of course, you would say yes, but to think of him romantically gave you a funny feeling in your chest. You blinked at the teacup in front of you, trying to decipher what this meant for you. If somebody asked how you felt, you wouldn’t be able to answer clearly. It was as if that warm, fuzzy feeling right now was also constricting. Your breathing was heightened, and there was a pressure in your abdomen. The most honest answer you could say was that your feelings were mixed.

"Miss,” there was a tap on your shoulder, breaking you from your thoughts. You blink wildly as if torn from a daze and stare at the professor in front of you, slightly baffled. She looks at you softly, “it’s time to go to class hun.”

“Oh,” you reply dumbly. But hearing the awkward sound quickly brought you back to your senses. “Oh, yes of course. I’m sorry professor, I guess I’m still waking up. It’s not an easy morning I suppose.”

“We all have those days, now hurry along and get to class before you’re late.”

“Of course, thank you” you gather your stuff and rush out of the now empty Great Hall.

You speed walked to your next class in a daze, took notes in a daze, and left the class in a daze. Seungmin. Seungmin? Maybe…but, it was Seungmin. Your best friend, Seungmin.  
Which you had your next class with, and you absolutely wouldn’t be able to concentrate. It was potions, which you suppose was a good thing. You were good at potions, and Professor Lee was giving out the assignments for the extra credit today. You found yourself standing in front of the potions room door, staring at the floor and thinking to yourself. You shake your head and huff, you just decide to focus on the studies for now. Worrying can wait.

You walk into potions class and take your usual seat next to Seungmin, and everything was as usual. Professor Lee began his lecture, and you and Seungmin made little comments to each other, sometimes snide and sometimes witty. He scribbled notes in his little parchment paper, bound into a notebook. You lean over towards Seungmin, boredom already creeping up on you, and start doodling on his parchment. He doesn’t even bat an eye, he’s too used to your strange doodles. At first, he always complained about the “weird muggle drawing” on his study notes. But he eventually grew to know who Spongebob was, initially asking why there was a “block of cheese with a face on it” on his paper. Being a young first year, you were horrified that he didn’t know who Spongebob was. And proceeded to explain to him what Spongebob and cartoons were. Little pureblood Seungmin was weirded out, but since you kept on drawing on his notes, he figured it was useless to keep complaining. Now he actually likes seeing your doodles on his notes, even if they weren’t that good. It was always a different person or character, and whenever a new one popped up, he would ask about it. Currently, you were doodling a bad rendition of the gang from Monsters Inc.

Seungmin glances over at you, smirks, then looks back down to continue note taking. This action makes you pause for a moment. You stare at him, waiting for him to explain to you why he looks so smug and satisfied. You can already tell this isn’t a good sign for you, to mentally prepare yourself for the worst.

“Seungmin.” You nudge him gently, “What did you do this time?”

He looks at you, eyes you a bit before looking at his paper again, a smile on his lips. “I didn’t do anything.”

“Liar.” You narrow your eyes, trying to think of the previous pranks he pulled on you. It only took a moment before the lightbulb lit above your head, your expression was one of annoyance. “You drew something on my face, didn’t you.”

“Of course not, why would I do that?” He pretends to be offended, but you knew he was satisfied on the inside. His response only confirmed your suspicions.

You grumble to yourself before trying to wipe the ink off your face, but you were sure you were just smudging it. Also hoping nobody else noticed whatever it was Seungmin decided to draw. And you could only wish it was nothing obscene. After a few minutes of trying to wipe the ink off your face, Seungmin finally took pity and began wiping it off for you. He chuckled silently to himself while doing it, though. What a little fucker.

Soon enough the professor got everyone’s attention after his lecture of the day. You tuned in after a whole class period of barely listening, and it’s a good thing you did. He just started talking about the extra credit project. And so, you decide that you need to pay attention to this. Putting your thoughts away, you turned your focus towards professor Lee.

“Now, I must say I am slightly disappointed. Out of the 17 of you in this class, only 4 signed up for extra credit.” Professor Lee huffed indignantly. But continued anyway. “But those who have, I’m proud to say, are quite brilliant students.”

You leaned into Seungmin and asked him in a low tone, “Did you sign up?”

He shook his head and shrugged, you pouted, a little disappointed.

“First pair, Na Jaemin and Kwon Eunbin. You two will be brewing the potion Felix Felicus. The next, and last, pair will be Hwang Hyunjin and y/f/n. And the two of you will be brewing Amortentia. Those are both complicated potions you know, and it must be done outside of class. We are much too busy in class here to work on this project. I suggest the four of you see me after class to discuss this more if you have any questions.”

Your curiosity was peaked, you twisted around in your chair to spot Hyunjin a few seats behind you. The odd boy was going to be your partner. He didn’t seem too interested, but his eyes flicked to meet yours when he sensed your gaze on him. You smiled and waved, trying to look friendly enough after what happened yesterday; maybe you came off as insensitive? Hyunjin nodded to you politely, the ghost of a smile hovered on his lips. After a moment, his attention turned back to the professor. But your gaze lingered for another second, you twisted back around after.

Seungmin nudged you, “Got a little crush, huh?”

Your jaw dropped and you smacked his arm in offense, “No, of course not. I just think he’s a little strange…”

“Strange?”

“Yea, isn’t there something off about him? He’s not mean or anything, but it’s like…like an act.”

Seungmin shook his head in denial, “I don’t see anything wrong, maybe that’s just how he is.”

You thought about it for a moment, but it still bothered you. Nonetheless, the topic was dropped, and your mind clung onto another question. Was Seungmin aware of the Amortentia thing? He knew what you smelled in the potion, and Seungmin isn’t a dumb boy. Unquestionably he connected the dots and knew you smelled his jasmine tea, but for some reason just held off telling you. Or maybe he didn’t want to cause any awkward feelings because he didn’t reciprocate those feelings…

The thought of that put you down though, like your heart felt heavy just thinking of that possibility. You frowned, you were positive Seungmin knew, because you knew him well enough. He’s a smart boy. You rested your chin on your hand and tilted your head to eye Seungmin, squinting your eyes skeptically.

Of course, he noticed, not like you were hiding it anyway. He only looked at you weirdly and scoffed, amused. “What’s with the stink eye?”

“Not a stink eye, just thinking.” Your response was curt.

He pinched your nose affectionately while you swatted his hand away, “You overthink.”

“What a hypocrite, you’re a thinker too.”

“Yea, but at least I’m still grounded in reality. When you think, your heads way up there.” Seungmin looks up and points towards the sky. You purse your lips, unable to retort. And soon after, class was finishing up.

You stood from your seat, grabbed your textbooks, and waited as you leaned on the table. Eyes closed, you sigh breathily and wait for further instructions. When you open your eyes, Hyunjin was waiting as well with the same bored expression as you. The other two classmates were standing around too, it seems like none of you were particularly happy about this extra credit project. You couldn’t dwell on the thought much longer, though, because your professor stood in front of you all now, a huge gummy smile on his face. You sneak a glance at Hyunjin only to see a prominent frown on his usually indifferent  
face, your head tilts in curiosity.

“Hm…”

∎∎∎

Two days later and you sat in the library, not exactly enthused about Hyunjin’s tardiness. When Professor Lee explained the criteria for the extra credit a couple days ago, you and Hyunjin decided on when your first meet-up would be. And it was agreed that 6pm in the library would work. You were chewing on some oranges, a pile of the rines sitting on the table, the citrus-y scent wavering around you.  
Apparently, it didn’t, because Hyunjin was thirty minutes late and your temper was increasing by the minute. You were muttering to yourself, “This boy, geez, what’s his deal. He better have a mighty good excuse for this…”

Pulling out a potions textbook, you just decide to start on your own. Doing nothing won’t get you anywhere. You probably sat there for another fifteen minutes or so before a couple chairs were pulled out and sat in. Looking up, you expected to see Hyunjin, but instead you were greeted by Jaemin and Renjun, you furrowed your eyebrows. You were friends with the two boys, Renjun was in Ravenclaw with you so it was a natural friendship. And you knew the Slytherin Jaemin through Renjun, all in the same year as you. You tilted your head and rested an arm on your textbook.

“What are you guys doing here?” You asked, a bored look in your eyes.

Jaemin whistled, pretending to be offended, “What? No ‘Hi Jaemin! Hello Renjun! It’s so nice to see you guys.’”

You rolled your eyes at him, Jaemin even fluttered his eyelashes for the extra flair. “No, since when have I ever greeted you guys like that. And you didn’t answer my question, why are you here?”

“Ah, you’re so cold to us.” Renjun chuckled, but smiled nonetheless, knowing you were just being comfortable with them. “We just needed to check up on some things. But we saw you and wanted to say hi. The real question is, why are you here and why do you look so pissy?”

“I’m doing extra credit work for potions, but, Hyunjin is supposed to do it with me and I haven’t heard from him.” You frowned, bookmarking your page and closing your textbook.

“What, really?” Jaemin looked confused, “Hyunjin was sleeping last I saw him.”

“He…was sleeping.” You repeated, irritated and about to drag him to the library by his ear if need be.

Jaemin nodded and stood up, “He’s one of my roommates. Never mentioned extra credit or anything.”

Renjun stood up with him and shrugged, “Maybe you guys will have to reschedule your study date. Wish you luck, we’ll be going now.”

“Study date?? Renjun no, no, that’s not-” You tried to explain, but they walked away before you even finished your sentence. They even stole a couple of your oranges before they left. You sighed, exasperated and tired, they always teased you; they even had the nerve to steal your oranges! But your irritation caught up to you again as your head dropped and thumped onto the table. You sighed heavily as you just laid there, you figured it’s about time you pack things up. You can’t get too far without Hyunjin, and you weren’t about to do all the work and let Hyunjin slack off. This was a group project!  
Just as you stood up and began packing your things away, a familiar figure rushed into the library, making a ruckus and disturbing the calm atmosphere. It was Hyunjin.

The boy basically stumbled through the door and slammed his hands against the wall to keep himself from entirely faceplanting. Somehow while still tripping over his own two feet. All of which caused a loud thud sound and all eyes on him; this provoked a violent and angry “Shhh!” from the librarian. He stood up straight and apologized, seemingly bewildered at how extra his entrance was. Then as he lifted his head up, he was able to see that most eyes were on him. Pink crept up his neck, and his usual calm demeanor was broken as he scratched the back of his neck. He quickly walked away from the entrance, trying to shake off all the eyes on him. It didn’t take long for Hyunjin to spot you and he made his way over, he let out a long, drawn out sigh. He shook his head, eyes squeezed shut for a moment as if he was trying to erase that moment from his memory.

You stood there, arms crossed and a prominent frown gracing your features. About a million questions were buzzing through your head, but first one you chose to scold him. “Why are you so late?? I was sitting here for like 45 whole minutes Hyunjin, and Jaemin comes by and tells me you were sleeping?? Really? Honestly, you better have a damn good excuse for this, this project isn’t easy, and we gotta pick it up if we want to do good on it.”

Hyunjin just stood there, mouth slightly ajar and eyes staring intently. He then stammered, “R-right sorry, I had quidditch practice before this and I got back to the dorm and just crashed… I woke up and ran here…um…”

He didn’t know what else to say. He was…flustered? Your eyebrows furrowed and your anger subsided in favor of curiosity. You’ve never seen this boy flustered before. Hyunjin always seemed level-headed and sharp, but with the way he was acting now, it was a strange new side of him.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Hyunjin questioned, kind of worried about what you would say next. “Are you about to scold me more or…”

You looked up at him and shrugged, a glint of teasing in your eyes, “I just think you’re strange. Now let’s get started on this project, chop chop.”

Your response clearly caught him off guard. “Wh-what, wait, strange? You can’t just change the subject like that, why? Hey, don’t ignore me.”

“Come on, I already started the research for this, you gotta catch up.”

“I-what?? You started without me?”

“Um, yea, you were late so I’m not the one at fault here. Now come onnn, I wanna get started.”

“Ah…okay okay.” Hyunjin was still a little flustered and confused, but he sat down beside you anyway and looked at the textbook. It seemed like he was in deep thought, just staring dumbly at the textbooks cover. He was still processing the embarrassing moment that just took place.

You had to flip the book open to the right page, and Hyunjin’s lips formed an ‘o’. You chuckled to yourself, figuring this was going to be a bit more fun than you initially expected. Picking up an orange, you began to peel it and handed Hyunjin a piece. He took it gratefully and you plopped a bit into your mouth, savoring the flavor as you started reading the textbook with Hyunjin.  
And studying with Hyunjin was…surprisingly easy. He was cooperative, and if he had any questions, he didn’t hesitate to ask. While he very swiftly regained his usual calm demeanor, it wasn’t a stubborn or cold one as you had originally thought. He was just quite a bit more aloof and quiet, not like that’s an awful thing; although, it was as though he attempted to regain his composure. Despite that, you discovered that the two of you actually got along quite well. You were actually making good progress on the research portion of this project. Note-taking and finding the right sources were a breeze, which usually weren’t in your past experiences. It was a miracle in a sense, Hyunjin was able to make good progress, even with your lazy ass occasionally getting distracted. Which he quickly turned your attention back to the problem at hand. The only thing that bothered you, sometimes Hyunjin would get a blank look on his face. It would be in between the little intervals of conversation, and he would just go blank. No facial expression but he was clearly thinking, his mind was running, but nothing was there. It normally wouldn’t bother you, it was just how he felt, right? It was just the vacant look his eyes took on, they were cold and distant. Something about it made you uncomfortable. Those moments were rare, though, and so you just carried on.

Nearly an hour later, you stretched your arms in the air, flexing your fingers out. A yawn escaped your lips as you rubbed your dreary eyes, laying your head on the table between your crossed arms. Hyunjin’s condition was no different. He was leaning back in his chair, slouched and his head drooping. His hair fell over his half-lidded eyes while his arms were crossed comfortably. Sleep for these two drowsy sorcerers was imminent. The efforts of your work were splayed out across the table, messy hand-writing and orange rinds and all. Several open textbooks were stacked upon each other, the musty library smell and peaceful silence lulled you two to sleep.

The sun was beginning to set as an illustrious golden glow shown through the library windows. Rays of the intense orange glow shining spotlights upon the few library occupants remaining. As the sun sunk over the horizon, a particularly strong orange ray slowly crept its way right into Hyunjin’s face. He sneered at the disturbance of his sleep, squeezing his eyes before fluttering them open. His hand went to shield his eyes from the annoying light.

Hyunjin had to blink a couple more times to get a hold of his surroundings, temporarily forgetting where he was. But he quickly remembered whenever he was you snoozing away next to him. Your head on the table, using a textbook as a cushion. Your hair fell over your face, a strand getting caught between your lips as you snored softly. Hyunjin’s eyebrows raised curiously as he watched your lips move intermittently, you were mumbling under your breath. Sleep talking.  
Hyunjin frowned. What time is it? He looked around the library, and there were simply a few students left, the sun was setting, and even the librarian was giving him a nasty side-eye. He cringed, remembering his entrance from earlier and figured it was time to go. His attention was turned back to you, he reached out and brushed the hair out of your face. Trying not to startle you, he placed his hand on your shoulder and shook gently.

"Y/n…” he prodded, but you were as still as a log, your cheek squished up against the textbook. Hyunjin prodded once more, shaking you a bit harder this time and still no response except a vague mumble of word salad from you.

“Tch, what a hypocrite,” he scoffed, but there was no ill intent behind the action. He raised an eyebrow, and his lips raised as well in a smirk. Hyunjin was plotting against you. He sat up and leaned in close to you with his elbows situated on his knees.

“Hey…y/n…” Hyunjin cooed gently beside you, “Honey, I love you.”

You smiled faintly, still snoozing, but you responded nonetheless. "I love you too, Minnie…”

Hyunjin raised an eyebrow, continuing deviously, “When’s our date?”

Your eyebrows scrunched and you mumbled something incoherently. “Bu..en..mmm… you asked me out?

"Yea, to Hogsmeade, remember silly.”

“Hmmm, I dunno.” you trailed off, a soft snore interrupted your thoughts. “Is about time though…”

Hyunjin leaned back in his chair, his arms crossed and a smug smirk gracing his features. He was satisfied, and what he suspected was true. Amused and planning on teasing you later, Hyunjin finally woke you up for real.

You lifted your head up and yawned as you stretched your legs, “What’s the time…?”

Hyunjin shrugged, looking forward he couldn’t help but smile.

“What’s that look for?” You sat up and turned toward him, seeing the weird smile he put on.

“Oh nothing,” he shrugged, then turned his head over his shoulder, the shit eating grin wider now. “I just discovered you talk in your sleep.”

A grain of dread settled into your stomach, small yet very obviously there. The unattractive feeling must’ve shown on your face since Hyunjin looked very amused. You gulped, a knot began to form in your throat as you muttered, embarrassed. “What did I say?”

You’ve often been told you slept talk. But it was mostly around your roommates in the late hours of the night, you never talked in your sleep in the day. If you did, Seungmin would’ve commented on it more. You were sure of that. You stared at Hyunjin expectantly, waiting for him to answer. But he only rested his elbow on the back of the uncomfortable wooden chairs and twisted his back, stretching it out.

“Ahh, that’s a conversation for another day. I’m tired and my backs killing me.” He whined as he stretched his back. Then rubbed his neck with a soft smile, “The library isn’t very comfortable.”

There was a hint of teasing in that grin. You narrowed your eyes. “Hwang Hyunjin, whatever I said stays between us, got it?”

In response, he winked and put a finger to his lips in a shushing motion. You narrowed your eyes playfully and smiled. Hyunjin stood up, the wooden chair squeaking against the floorboards, and gathered the leather-bound textbooks. Just as he turned his back toward you, he lowered his head to check the books in his arms and spoke. You noticed his hair brushed over his eyes.

“Have a good night, y/n.”

“You too.”

And so, not too long after you were sitting in the Ravenclaw common room. The tall walls lined with books from all over, old and new. Blue and bronze decorated the entire space, and the white walls stood elegantly. Exhausted and weary, but not tired enough to sleep so you just hung yourself on an armchair as Seungmin read on the floor beside you. You groaned as your head rested on the arm of the chair. Your leg draped over the opposite arm. You squeezed your eyes shut and sighed.

“Was working with him that bad?” Seungmin pulled his brows together, setting his book down and twisting around to look at you. You looked down at him, cross-legged on the floor and staring up at you. Shaking your head, you sighed again and just laid there for a moment.

“No, it wasn’t. But well, I don’t know. He’s odd.” You tried to explain, but the weariness throughout your body was impeding on your ability to think properly.

“Real descriptive.” He smiled and leaned his back against the foot of the armchair. “So, then he’s weird?”

“Well, no, but he’s not…normal? Not like it’s a bad thing, but it’s just, like he’s hiding something? I don’t know, Seungmin, like sometimes I see him and he looks so cold. And sometimes he’s so charismatic, you know?” You exasperatedly waved your hands to try to explain better, but Seungmin wasn’t even looking. He was listening, though, since he hummed thoughtfully. You continued, “I don’t know how to put it, but I can just sense something off about him. The more I think about it, the more he confuses me. You just can’t tell right away.”

Seungmin leans his head again the chair, “You’re thinking about him an awful lot.”

“Because he’s confusing.” You whined. “And now I gotta work with him for the next…oh I don’t know, a month? And it’s just going to confuse me more, it’s intellectual torture, Seungmin.”

“Oh, poor you.” Seungmin faux pouted, then let out a little laugh, “Are you sure you aren’t just, curious about him? Maybe he’s only confusing to you because you want to get to know him better. Mysteries always intrigued you.”

You pondered his words for a while, a frown settling onto your face. The sun had finally set and the only light in the common room was from the little lanterns spread about, gifting the refined room with warm orange light. Maybe Seungmin was right? But that couldn’t be the only reason to be so confused about Hyunjin. You were a naturally curious person, always have been, so it’s not impossible. In the end, you decided to drop the topic and try to go to sleep.

“Well, whatever.” You sat up and ruffled Seungmin’s hair up, “I’ll be going to bed now.”

Seungmin swatted your hand away and attempted to smooth his hair down, but it was too late. You snicker at him and stand up, making your way across the common room towards the girls’ dorms. You called out, tiredly leaning onto the cold, stone walls “Goodnight, Minnie.”

“Yea, see ya.” Seungmin yawned and lifted a hand.

∎∎∎

A whole week after beginning the project, and you and Hyunjin were well on the way to making the potion. It was going very well, and in your opinion, you were beginning to befriend Hyunjin. Despite his eccentricities, he was charming to be around. It didn’t surprise you that he tended to get along with most people. While he had his moments, be it a bad mood or whatever, you tried not to dwell on it too much.

Especially since the Amortentia was looking fantastic. The potion research paper and data were all gathered and written down. All that was left was the actual brewing and then the after paper. Fun.  
So, after school for four days a week, you and Hyunjin brew the Amortentia in the potions room. Which was where you were heading to, the tapping of your footsteps echoing in the spacious stone halls. The chittering of a few students accompanied the background noise. Still, you figured most students were enjoying their free, after-school leisure time and weren’t trying to wander the halls. Unlike you. Not like you minded much. You’d actually be lying if you said you weren’t looking forward to this time spent with Hyunjin, the two of you actually got along quite well.  
When you arrived to the potions room, you pushed the heavy wood door open with one hand while your other carried the supplies. When your eyes shifted up, the simple yet comical sight made you bark out a laugh. You experienced a short bout of Deja Vu. Because what you found was Hyunjin standing plainly in front of the cauldron, just looking down into it. He wasn’t in any sort of natural pose, nor was he leaning his weight anywhere. Hyunjin was just standing there, arms at his sides, and looking down at the caldron as if he didn’t know what to do.

He reminded you of a sim. Like from the muggle computer games.  
And it amused you very very much.

“You look like a sim!” You laughed delightfully, closing the door behind you.

Hyunjin looked at you, brows pulled together in obvious confusion. He still stood in the default sim pose. “A what?”

“A sim!” You snickered, “Like when they don’t have any instructions.”

And Hyunjin just stared at you as if you were mad. He shifted his weight onto one foot and crossed his arms, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

You shot him a sympathetic smile and wiped a fake tear from your eye, really playing up the dramatic act in that moment. “Ah, that’s right. You, my friend, are a pureblood and unknowing of muggle luxuries. What a shame.”

Hyunjin rolled his eyes, “That doesn’t answer my question, what the hell is a sim? Like, a simulator? What kind of simulators do muggles run?”

The boy looked perplexed. It amused you.

You laid your books down on the table next to the cauldron and took out a couple quills. “Nope, it’s a uh, a game. Like on the computer so it’s digital and doesn’t have any real world effects.”

“What’s a computer?” Hyunjin looked intrigued now, tilting his head like a puppy with his soft brown puppy eyes. Why did this guy have to be so good-looking? It wasn’t good for your emotional capacities, aka your heart. You sighed.

“You have a lot to learn about the muggle world.” Shaking your head, you stirred the potion in the cauldron. “It’s a shame cause all of it really had progressed quite far.”

“Yea, but they don’t have magic, how advanced can they really b-”

You jumped, twirling 180 degrees to face Hyunjin behind you and cutting him off with a gasp, “You don’t know about memes!”

“What the fuck is a memes??”

Oh, you had so much to teach him about muggles. Which is what you did, and to your pleasant surprise, he seemed interested. He asked a lot of questions, which made you quite happy to explain to him. You rambled on about the muggle world as Hyunjin kept an open ear, all while beginning the brewing for the Amortentia. While muggles aren’t as controversial to Slytherins as they used to be, many Slytherin and pureblood enthusiasts still turn their nose up at them.

Hyunjin, you were glad, was not one of them.

The first thing you taught Hyunjin was about gum of all things. You happened to have a pack on you and offered him some mint gum. You told him tons of muggles chewed it, but usually never swallowed it. He seemed a little confused at first. He didn’t complain and still seemed to like it though.

“Okay, so…today we added the ashwinder eggs and a handful of rose thorns” You read off of the instructions. “The potion needs to sit before we do much else with it, so we can continue brewing in about an hour. Then it has to sit for a whole nother day.”

You read over the specific instructions one more time to make sure and check yourself. While the potions ingredients were easily obtainable at Hogwarts, the procedures for it were incredibly tedious.  
Hyunjin pulled a face mockingly, “Stir potion rigidly for ten and a half turns, let sit for five minutes before putting in sixteen rose thorns, blah blah blah.”

“Don’t be so dramatic,” You nudged him and rolled your eyes, “don’t forget who had to get the ingredients because the bat spleens made you too squeamish.”

“You can’t blame me, those are disgusting.” Hyunjin stuck his tongue out and scrunched his nose, just by remembering the smell in the supply cabinet. He sat down and made himself comfortable, throwing his leg around the back of it so he straddled the chair. He rested his chin on it and he stared at you. “I’m bored.”

You climbed onto the table, next to the cauldron and plopped down on it. Your legs hung in the air and you just shrugged at him. “There isn’t much to do other than wait.”

“Earlier…” Hyunjin began, a hint of wonderment in his voice. “You were talking about muggle games and what they do for fun. Continue with that.”

You smiled, “Well, that’s a broad topic…”

“Oh, let’s play the one. Um… Dare and Truth?” Hyunjin tilted his head and furrowed his eyebrows, then nodded to himself.

“Truth or Dare.”

“Same thing.”

Hyunjin surprised you in many ways, but you never expected to be playing truth or dare with the boy. Despite his slight confusion on how to play, it was a fun time and you ended up playing until the end. A lot more fun than you expected, actually. You’ve discovered Hyunjin was quite dramatic and a bit of a scaredy cat, refusing to partake in some of the more out-there dares you suggested. So, you were lenient on the dares since he was a newbie. Although, halfway into the hour, the game started to sound more like Would You Rather since there’s only so much two people could do with Truth or Dare.

Admittedly, you found Hyunjin very charming. He was distant in many ways, but still kind and charismatic. And oftentimes, you found yourself laughing with him. It surprised you how well the two of you connected.

“So…” Hyunjin hummed, taking his time to think of a question. “Would you rather…live as a muggle or a wizard for the rest of your life?”

You opened your mouth, then closed if after a second to think. Off the top of your head, you were about to say wizard, hands down. But as a muggle-born, your whole childhood was spent in the muggle world. Your entire family were muggles, and almost everything you knew was muggle. You loved the wizarding world, but you would most certainly feel homesick. “Um…muggle.”

Hyunjin looked surprised, “Why? That means no magic.”

He seemed perplexed, but you simply shrugged, “I love the muggle world. It’s where I grew up and where everything I know is. My family are muggles…I don’t think I could leave that behind.”

Hyunjin nodded thoughtfully, “It sounds amazing how they live so efficiently without magic…”

“It’s not as archaic as it sounds.” You laughed, “Muggles are actually very innovative. Now it’s my turn to ask you something.”

“Shoot. Oh, can I have another piece of gum?” He asked before you threw him another piece. He’s recently addicted to the mint-flavored gum you’ve been handing out. He wasn’t a big fan of gum before you, but now it just seems like he constantly asks you. The wizarding world does have gum, but it’s somewhat different from muggle gum. You guessed Hyunjin just preferred it more.

“So, would you rather risk your life for someone you love or have somebody risk their life out of love for you?” You smirked. Leaning back on the palms of your hands, you shifted; your bottom was getting uncomfortable from sitting on the tabletop for so long.

Hyunjin went silent for a moment, his expression dropped significantly. It looked conflicted and he slumped to rest his chin on the chairs back. Your smug smirk is wiped off your face as you realize you may have hit a sensitive topic for him, but you stayed silent and waited for his answer. He took his time, but he eventually looked up at you, sincerity crystal clear as he gave you your answer.

“I would rather die for love.”

The look of pure determination in his eyes caught you completely off guard. Your innocent question was answered thoughtfully by Hyunjin, who seemed to have strong feelings about it. At a loss for words, you blinked a couple times. You swallowed a sudden lump in your throat as you felt your heart thump wildly in your chest. These feelings were an unexpected turn of events, but after another moment, you smiled at him.

“That’s really endearing, I’m sure the love you feel is strong if you’re willing to risk your life for them.” You grinned warmly, then you pondered wistfully “I wonder if I could do anything like that…how that would feel to love someone so much in a moment.”

Hyunjin tore his eyes away from you, “Yea, I wonder what that feels like as well.”

∎∎∎

You sat across from Hyunjin, who was being very pouty at that moment.

Your arms were crossed, “Come on, get to work.”

He rested his chin on the table and looked at you with those big, stupid puppy dog eyes. “No.”

“We are literally in the library to do this stupid project,” You lightly whacked his shoulder, “now work.”

“I’m tired.” He whined and put his head down. His arms were splayed out on the table and pushed the numerous textbooks out of the way, ultimately messing up the study space. Hyunjin was not an easy person to motivate.

It was very late. The two of you have been in the library for four hours already, and for some reason, the Amortentia turned a weird green color. You were trying to find a way to remedy it without restarting the whole potion because it takes so long to brew. So you gathered as many potions books you could find and dropped them onto the table. All while Hyunjin attempted to work on the essay that was due with this project as well. And he was not happy with it.

“Y/n, I’m nearly dyslexic. Why did you make ME write the essay?? You’re the Ravenclaw.” He sat up and complained, throwing the quill onto the table. The light plink sound it made caused you to look up from the current book you were reading. You sighed and frowned.

“Look, I know you’re frustrated,” You then held up your textbook to face him. Allowing him to see the tragedy that was the potions book, it had itty bitty font with such confusing wording that even Shakespeare would cringe at it. “But do you REALLY want to read this horror story of a textbook. The dude who wrote this must’ve really been up his high horse. It really just sounds like a bunch of mumbo jumbo without a dictionary. He really just thinks big words and long sentences means better writing. Yikes.”

“Ah, come on it can’t be that bad.”

You gave him a look and handed him the textbook. “Okay, how about you read for a while and I’ll write?”

“Deal.” Hyunjin took the textbook and slid the parchment paper over to you, flicking it over carelessly and clearly happy to be rid of it. He obviously didn’t care much for this essay. You chuckled and shook your head.

You began by reading over what he already wrote, and it wasn’t bad, you just had to correct a few things before you started writing. Hyunjin only sat in stubborn silence, brows lowered in concentration. It’s wasn’t even ten minutes later when Hyunjin slammed the book down in frustration, “Listen, I don’t consider myself dumb. But what the hell does ‘DEFENESTRATE’ MEAN!!!???”

You calmly looked up from the paper, “The act of throwing something out of a window.”

“I’m about to throw this book out the window.” He ran a hand through his hair and took a long, heavy sigh. “Let me read it for like, ten more minutes and then we can switch back?”

“Yeah yeah, just let me know when. I bet you only last five.” You smiled and challenged him. Then got back to work, finding him a little cute.

“Yeah I’ll prove you wrong.” He muttered and began reading, this time with a dictionary on hand.

Time passed quickly, and soon ten minutes became twenty and you were getting suspicious. It was getting late and the library would be closing soon. The lights were dimming significantly as long shadows loomed through the library rows. Only about halfway done with the essay you take a quick break to see Hyunjin nose deep in the book. The worn leather bound cover clenched tight in his slender fingers as he looked slightly distressed. His hair was more ruffled up, probably from him running his hands through it a few too many times. But his expression was concerning, his lips were pulled taught and there was a heavy crease between his eyebrows. His eyes, especially, looked troubled and worried.

“Hey Hyunjin…” You called to him, concern lacing your voice.

“Hm…?” He didn’t take his nose out from the book, eyes still scanning the words of it.

“You can take a break, it’s okay. You just look…I don’t know, upset.”

Hyunjin finally looked up from the book and lowered it, you saw him swallow. His eyes darted away from you.

“What’s wrong?”

He looked at you intensely, as if he were analyzing you. Judging you. It made you fidget in your chair, shifting your weight once or twice under his burning gaze. After he looked away again, he began packing up. Quickly shoving the textbook into his bag with the rest of his supplies. He stood up, frazzled and unnerved, “I’ll check this book out, let’s get out of here and then I’ll explain.”

“Hyunjin, you’re scaring me.” You looked at him suspiciously, slowly packing your stuff up as well.

“It’s okay, I just think…I just think I know what the problem is now.” Hyunjin grabbed your hand and guided you out of the library. He took the lead since he seemed like he wanted to go somewhere specific. He was on alert and a little jumpy, walking quickly. So, you didn’t say much more and allowed him to just show you what he wanted to. Soon enough though he calmed down a little and slowed down his pace, now walking side by side with you. You were clearly confused and a little anxious, but his hand in yours calmed you a little. You weren’t sure if he just forgot to pull his hand away or if he held it deliberately, he was frazzled so it made it hard to tell. You decided not to bring it to attention.

Eventually, he pulled you around a corner and into a room you’ve never seen before. The door was designed differently from the other entries in the castle, it was larger. Hyunjin quickly shut it behind you and seemed to relax a little. His shoulders visibly relaxed and he took a deep breath, eyes closed.  
After admiring the room, it was small. Just about half the size of a classroom but still enough room to not feel suffocated. The room was a little plain but had furniture in the middle, just a couple love seats and a coffee table. After deciding it wasn’t anything special except for a lounge room, you looked to Hyunjin. You took a step towards him, “Hyunjin?”

He opened his eyes and distanced himself from the door to walk past you and sunk into one of the chairs. He motioned for you to sit across from him. And you did, waiting patiently for him to explain.

“Um…so nothings really wrong. But…” he began but trailed off soon after. As if he wasn’t quite sure what to say. He folded his hands in front of him and looked to his feet.

“Then what was that all about?” You leaned forward, concerned and not quite sure of yourself. “You suddenly rushed out of the library, half-pulled me through the castle, and now we’re in a room I never knew even existed in Hogwarts.”

“Oh! About that, this is called the Room of Requirement.” Hyunjin gained a little more confidence. Seemingly to stall the inevitable conversation, he was so desperately trying to avoid. “It only appears to students who need it, and it changes depending on what the need is. And right now…I just needed a private space to talk.”

You nodded, still confused, “So it just…appears sometimes?”

“Exactly.” Hyunjin nodded and fell silent.

It stayed silent, and you just looked at him expectantly. He avoided eye contact and looked uncomfortable, shifting in his seat and fiddling with his hands.

“Hey Hyunjin…” You called, and in the most comforting voice you could, “you don’t have to tell me now if it’s this distressing for you. It’s okay, as long as you’re comfortable and when you calm dow-”

“No no, I… I want to.” He interrupted you and shook his head, but he still looked unsure of himself. Despite that, he composed himself better and calmed down. “I’m just…nervous? Maybe I’m scared.”

“You sound like you don’t know.” You said quietly.

“I’m the reason why the Amortentia isn’t working.” He said, eyes avoiding you and palms sweaty.

“Is that all?” You seemed dumbfounded, “Hyunjin, if that’s the problem then that’s okay! It’s not that big of a deal, this is only a bonus project and even then, it’s not like we were going to use it anyway.”

“No no, there’s more to it. So much more.” He said delicately, choosing his words carefully. “I…”

His eyebrows furrowed as if he wasn’t sure how to continue his train of thought. He tilted his head and continued, “Do you know what happens when a child is conceived under the effects of Amortentia?”

You nodded, “Yea, the child won’t be able to feel love. That’s why Voldemort…couldn’t.”

Hyunjin frowned but nodded. “That’s right. The child can’t feel love. That-that doesn’t mean they’re inherently evil, but the feeling of love just doesn’t come to them.”

“Okay, but why did you bring this up? Voldemort’s be dead for decades.” You were thoroughly confused now. Was Hyunjin concerned about the consequences of brewing this potion? Was the potion being brewed wrong? What did he read?

“Well, turns out…if a person who was conceived under Amortentia, tries to brew it, it won’t work. The Amortentia will have the opposite effect instead…not ‘love,’ but disgust. And it turns a green color…” Hyunjin explained, much calmer now, but the nervous glint in his eyes were still present. His long fingers were fidgety and you noticed his Adam’s apple bob.

“Wait, but our potion is…” Your eyes widened in realization, and your lips formed an o shape. Your eyes quickly turned sympathetic. “Oh Hyunjin…"

You quickly reassured him that it was okay and went to sit beside him. You took his one hand and held it between your own, your thumb rubbing reassuring circles over his skin. While his palms were a little shaky, he calmed down a little and proceeded to steady his breathing. Hyunjin finally got the courage to look at you, he lifted his head gently as he gauged you from behind his fringe. And you smiled, your eyes showed kindness and acceptance. You realized this explained so much about him. This was why he didn’t smell anything in the Amortentia, why he felt so cold at times, and why he wasn’t close to many people.

Hyunjin visibly relaxed, “I was afraid that you’d think I’m a monster.”

“Never, Hyunjin, I could never think that.”

“You’re unique then…most people do.” Hyunjin’s eyebrows pulled together, a sad look crossed his face as his lips tugged down. He was reminiscing, but they obviously weren’t happy memories.

You squeezed his hand in reassurance, “I don’t, and others shouldn’t either. Hyunjin, you are absolutely not a monster and people who think that just don’t understand. They…are not the end all be all.”

He nodded and smiled at you, “You know, I’m really glad I’ve met you… This might sound weird, but I don’t think I’ve felt this close to somebody before.”

“And what’s close to you?” You tilted your head, wondering what feelings he felt for you if not love.

“I can’t feel love, but it’s more like trust.” Hyunjin nodded to himself, his gaze towards the ground, “It’s like trust and safety. And I’m comfortable and happy. And well, it’s not like I don’t feel happy around our classmates, I think I get along with most people really well. But it’s kind of like…I couldn’t care less about them. And I don’t say that like I don’t see them as people, I do. But to get myself to care about them and what goes on in their lives, I just don’t.”

“Then, how am I any different?” You asked, still curious about what you did differently.

And Hyunjin only shrugged, “I just feel more comfortable with you, most people tend to say I’m cold when they try to get close to me. They would get offended that I don’t seem interested, but you just…treated me normally. You didn’t push anything and just treated me as you would anyone else. You did it with a kind heart too. I guess you could say you were very loving in a way. I think it’s something I want and seeing you in love helps me. It lets me see what being in love is like.”

“M-me, in love?” You stuttered, caught off guard at Hyunjin’s sudden statement. You weren’t entirely sure what he was talking about. Maybe it was Seungmin, or perhaps it was that he noticed you were catching feelings for him. You really hoped he didn’t notice.

Hyunjin chuckled, but it sounded sad. “The relationship you have with your friend, that other Ravenclaw, Seungmin. It’s very wholesome, anybody could see the amount of love and care the two of you have for each other. It’s natural and simplistic and… I don’t know. I guess I get a little jealous.”

Feeling your face redden in embarrassment just made you even more nervous. As your heart thumped loudly, you laughed nervously. And you tried to wave off Hyunjin’s words. “How do you know I love Seungmin? He’s my best friend, of course, I love him but-”

“Remember when you were sleep talking the other day?” Hyunjin’s devilish grin made your stomach drop. He was implying that…no.

“What did I say, I swear to god if you say anything to anybody you are a dead man.”

“Just that you’ve been wanting a date with the one and only Kim Seungmin at Hogsmeade. That’s all.” He teased. Which was conflicting since he seemed much more comfortable now, but he took the liberty to tease the hell out of you.  
Immediately you covered your face and buried your head in your hands. Every time you attempt to confront your feelings for Seungmin, you get too confused and flustered. So you just tended to not dwell on it, mainly since it could ruin the friendship. You didn’t want that.

“Sorry sorry,” Hyunjin was very amused and ruffled your hair up, “I’ll stop, but only because if I continue, you’d shut down completely.”

You grumbled and rolled your eyes, “You’re not wrong.”

A comfortable silence fell over the two of you, and you thought about what Hyunjin must’ve gone through in his life, it definitely couldn’t have been easy. He was scared to tell you, and you could only imagine what happened to him before to make him that nervous. It made you a little sad. You also thought about what he said about feeling jealous. He obviously wants to feel love, he wants to love somebody but physically can’t. All because of some stupid love potion. If there was a way to help him, you would.

“Hey,” Hyunjin called out gently, “what’s it like?”

“Hm?”

“What’s it like to love somebody?”

“Oh, well, it’s probably the most comforting feeling I know. And when you’re with them, the world seems a little brighter. You focus on the little things they do, and it just makes you fall even more in love, you just can’t look away. You just feel like you’re on cloud nine and you don’t want to come down. They’re on your mind a lot, and it’s a little stressful. But only because you want the best for them and for them to be happy. I would die for somebody I loved.” You thought hard and soon after the words just spilled from your mouth, you thought about your family and friends as you described it. Trying to put it into words as best as you could. And Hyunjin only nodded thoughtfully, otherwise staying silent.

“People care about you Hyunjin, I care about you.” You urged, “I hope you remember that.”

“I will, I promise y/n.”

∎∎∎

Back in the potions room, you and Hyunjin were attempting to fix the Amortentia. And he, of course, asked for mint gum.

“Okay, so, as long as I don’t touch it anymore, it should come out okay.” Hyunjin was reading the textbook, “The potion should go back to normal by the time it’s finished.”

“Sounds great.” You stirred the green Amortentia, the color was a far cry from the pearly sheen it was supposed to have. But you were going to trust Hyunjin on this and just continue brewing. So you threw in another ingredient and just went with it. “So, what now?”

Hyunjin shrugged, “Let’s play a game. Truth or Dare?”

You perked up, your lips tugged up, “Absolutely. But you can’t say no to dares anymore, got it?”

He grimaced for a split second, nose scrunching up, “Ah fine, but that rule applies to you too.”

You flashed him a toothy grin, “Easy.”

And you played. Usually, truth or dare with only two people wasn’t that fun, but Hyunjin seemed to enjoy it. And while you guys played, he asked about muggle things as you both chewed on mint gum. It was simple and it was fun, just like how it’s always been when you were with Hyunjin. You laughed as you finally got Hyunjin to participate in the dares he originally refused to do. And Hyunjin got a kick out of teasing the hell out of you. A while passed and the atmosphere calmed down a bit, it was your turn.

“Truth or Dare.”

“Um…dare.” You smiled.

Hyunjin got quiet as he thought, then a mischievous grin pulled at his lips. “Kiss me.”

“….?” You stared at him as you try to remember if you heard that right. “I… sorry what?”

“I dare you,” Hyunjin repeated as if talking to a child, the teasing glint in his eyes, “to kiss me.”

“You’re kidding,” you whined, and your cheeks began to heat up, “you’re just teasing me…”

“No, well, yes. But it’s your rule.” Hyunjin seemed to be serious about this, “You can’t back down now.”

Your eyes trailed down to his lips, then snapped back up to his eyes. Completely unaware of what his goals for this were, you were pouting and felt conflicted. On one hand, you were catching feelings for this boy, and they were getting stronger by the day. You’d be lying if you said you didn’t want to kiss him. But on the other hand, you also didn’t know why he wanted to kiss you, and there was that tiny little voice that reminded you about Seungmin. It was at the back of your conscious but it spoke up and let itself be known. You felt your palms beginning to grow sweaty and your mouth dry up, your leg began to bounce.

Hyunjin noticed your hesitation and took your hand in his, he scooted closer to you and wrapped an arm around you. He was incredibly close to you now, and as he leaned down, he was closing the distance. You were hip to hip, his one hand holding yours and the other pulled you closer. Your heart felt as if it were beating out of your chest and you were positive your ears were as red as an apple. His eyes locked onto yours, “I’ll make this easier for you, but you can’t back down. Okay?”

You swallowed nervously and fluttered your eyelashes as you looked up at him and nodded. You mumbled a quick agreement before pressing your lips to his, bringing your one hand up to cup his cheek. You were nervous, but Hyunjin was comforting for you. His touch was gentle as he held you and kissed back. The kiss was soft and delicate. Your lips moved together in just the right way. And when you finally pulled back for a breather, Hyunjin leaned back in for more. Prolonging the kiss and tightening his grip on your waist. Your hand moved to the base of his head, threading your fingers through his hair. The kiss became deeper and more fervent, the delicate touches were replaced. And you stayed like that, relishing the sudden development in your relationship, neither of you seemingly wanting to let go.  
And when you finally did, you pressed your forehead against his, breathing heavily. Your eyes were on his lips, one of his best features in your opinion. Hyunjin chuckled lightly, “I enjoyed that.”

He got your attention, and you looked up into his warm eyes, and you smiled back. “Me too.”

In Hyunjin’s arms, you basked in the aftermath of the kiss, and you realized one thing. Your heart was captured by this boy, and he wasn’t going to give it back. This gentle, sensitive, amazing boy had your heart now, and you wouldn’t have had it any other way. After weeks of slowly building your feelings up, he swept it from your hands and held it carefully. As you locked eyes with Hyunjin, all your feelings were communicated to him. Feelings of love, caring, and understanding. Hyunjin understood completely, and as if a final promise to you, to keep your heart safe with him, he pressed his warm lips to your forehead. A sweet, gentle kiss to protect you as best he could. And you would like to believe Hyunjin gave a piece of himself to you as well.  
And then you understood. Your heart was too far gone to go back to the way it was before.


	2. that was broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you grow closer to Hyunjin, you find yourself unable to think about much else. And Hyunjin, strangely, is the same way.

The chatter of people around you filled the air as you sipped happily on your butterbeer. The warmth of the soothing drink mellowed you out. Hogsmeade was as bustling as ever and even though it was snowy, the sun shone the brightest it has since you arrived. The town was filled with Hogwarts students, since it was a day all students over their third year got to go to town. You were situated comfortably at a table. But you did tug your coat on further as the door to the tavern opened. ultimately letting a gust of cold air into the otherwise warm room. The breeze died down quickly as the door shut, but the chill remained in the air for a moment.

“Can I have a piece of gum?”

You pulled out your pack of gum and just tossed it to him, a smile playing on your lips, “Just keep it, you ask for it so often it’s basically yours.”

Hyunjin smiled triumphantly as he popped a piece of mint gum into his mouth, then slid a piece over to you. Which you took gratefully for after you finish your butterbeer.

“So why do you insist you only take my gum?” You asked after taking another sip of butterbeer.

Hyunjin glanced up at you before tucking the pack of gum into his pocket, a smile tugged on his lips. He shrugged, “I like it better.”

“You have a mustache,” He snickered and reached out to wipe the supposed butterbeer mustache off your lips. You blushed, not only out of embarrassment but also out of the closeness as he leaned in. Your hand pushed on his chest and you rolled your eyes, then wiped the rest off yourself with your forearm.

Without the throng of people filling the the Three Broomsticks, you would’ve welcomed the intimacy. But there were too many eyes and not enough space, it felt too crowded for you as even more people entered the tavern. Cold air hit your cheeks once more until the door shut, your cheeks were probably hued pink due to the chill. 

You eyed Hyunjin’s empty butterbeer mug and figured he was waiting on you to finish yours to leave and explore the town. So you silently sipped the butterbeer while you watched the patrons filling the Three Broomsticks. Plenty of Hogwarts students were splayed across the tavern, it was popular amongst the school. You spotted Han Jisung leaving, he ducked his head down as he maneuvered through the crowd to reach the exit. He was accompanied by a couple others. You recognized one as Lee Felix, a cheerful Hufflepuff in your year, he always seemed to brighten the mood. The other one accompanying him was Lee Minho, he was a Slytherin that graduated last year, you remembered he and Jisung being really good friends when he still attended Hogwarts. It kind of made you happy that they were still in touch. While passing by, Minho noticed Hyunjin and stopped by your table.

“Hyunjin! How’ve you been?” Minho smiled. He waved his hand at Jisung and Felix to keep going, “I’ll catch up to you guys later.”

Hyunjin leaned back and smiled, “It’s been a while, I thought you were moving away to become famous.”

“I’m on that path already, I got chosen to dance for a muggle broadcast, you wouldn’t know. But I can tell you it’s a big deal for somebody new like me.” Minho smiled proudly, his hard work paying off. If you remember right, Minho is a half-blood, and had a keen interest in muggle dance and arts.

You leaned forward in interest, “Which broadcast?? I might know.”

“I’m going to be a back up dancer for this big boy group, but listen, I’ll be at the front one day.” Minho crossed his arms and his eyebrows perked up, clearly determined. He then nudged Hyunjin with his elbow, “I thought you weren’t interested in dates?”

Hyunjin raised a hand leisurely, “We aren’t dating.”

You shook your head in agreement, then you introduced yourself, “We’re friends, I’m y/n.”

“So you’re Hyunjin’s type,” Minho teased, an evil glint in his eyes. “Hyunjin was never interested in any of the girls I pointed out, I began to think he swung the other way.”

Hyunjin coughed unexpectedly and he panicked for a moment, caught off guard by Minho’s words. He hit his chest a couple times before glaring at Minho and whacking him on the side, “Ah stop with that, you’re annoying.”

And an exuberant laugh bubbled up from Minho, then teased one last time, “Fine fine, enjoy the date.”

Minho patted Hyunjin’s back before leaving, your eyebrows were raised curiously. You looked at Hyunjin, “He’s quite the character, now isn’t he.”

“Oh he’s something alright.” Hyunjin huffed, his nose scrunched is irritation. But then a smile played on his face. “Spend five years with him and you learn some things.”

“Like what?”

“How to be annoying.”

You giggled before finishing your butterbeer. Sighing contently as you set it down, the glass thudding on the wood table. You stretched your legs out under the table and prepared to leave. Hyunjin also began gathering his belongings up. He also took the opportunity to plop another piece of gum into his mouth. You sent him a weird look.

“Didn’t you just have one?”

“Ahm…I may have choked that down.” Hyunjin laughed timidly, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. Amused, you shook your head at him. The two of you were about to get up when a girl approached you both, her hands were clasped together in front of her and she smiled at Hyunjin. She bounced on the balls of her feet and giggled shyly. She was pretty and had her hair done nicely, curled in a precise way.

“Hi Hyunjin. I’m Ana” The girl was a little younger, you recognized her as a Gryffindor in her fourth year. She was perky and kind, if not a bit of a trouble maker. Other than that, you didn’t know much about her. You tilted your head, wondering what she wanted. But you had a feeling you knew where this was going.

Hyunjin nodded at her politely and stuffed the pack of gum back into his pocket. He was pulling his jacket on to leave, his eyes looked blank and unconcerned. You stood up, as soon as you saw the look on Hyunjin’s face, you knew how this would turn out. Waiting patiently, you pulled some money out to leave on the table and a little extra tip as well.

“I was wondering if you wanted to walk around a bit,” she side-eyed you, “alone. There’s this new place in-”

Hyunjin stood up and fixed his jacket out, straightening the creases while she was talking. He looked down at the girl and sent her a stiff smile, “I’m already busy today, sorry.”

She took a step closer to him, insistent, “Then another day? Maybe next week, we could go on a date, it doesn’t even have to be in Hogsmeade.”

There was a telling breeze in the air as Hyunjin’s lips twitched down slightly, the icy air matching Hyunjin’s expression at that moment. He dropped the polite act quickly as he eyed her up and down, “I’m not interested in the slightest, so please leave us alone. I’m be spending the day with y/n.”

That seemed to poke a flame in her since her eyes quickly grew fiery. Her hands, which were previously tucked in front of her politely, were now clenched in fists at her sides. “What do you mean? I was only asking, besides you’re not even dating her.”

Ana sent you daggers and grew bitter, her delicate hands looked strained from the fists she made, “I don’t see what’s special about her anyway, don’t you want somebody more fun to hang out with. I could actually give you a good time.”

Hyunjin raised his eyebrows, looking down at the small girl as his chin raised up. He smirked, “Just because I’m not dating her doesn’t mean I’m not interested in her. Now does it?”

“You said you were just friends!” She huffed in frustration while your eyebrows raised in surprise at his words. You would have to bring his comment up later when you got the chance.

“Oh now you’re eavesdropping?” Hyunjin mused, he smiled coyly and patted her head, then sighed, “Let’s go y/n.”

The two of you walked out on the girl, leaving her fuming and rejected. You thought Hyunjin’s reaction was a bit much, but she was rude anyway so you let the whole thing go. Footprints were left in the snow behind you as you walked side by side with Hyunjin, wondering where to go next in the nice village. People crowded the streets while shopping for the holidays, there were festive candles strung up in the trees as well, they emitted a warming yellow glow. You two passed by Zonko’s as loud music blared out from the joke shop and laughter erupted from the inside. The chatter and laughter of people just having fun filled the air around you, making the atmosphere of the town quite pleasant and cheerful. But the interaction with the fourth year girl was still on your mind, it was a little amusing to you. And you weren’t about to pass up an opportunity to tease Hyunjin. 

“You’re popular, now aren’t you?” You bumped Hyunjin with your shoulder and teased him, “And that girls a firecracker isn’t she? Why don’t you go on a date with her.”

“No thanks, she’s young and would probably bite my head off. I’ll pass…” Hyunjin shivered at the thought, his nose scrunching up. Then a solemn look grew. “I’m not a big fan of what she said about you anyway.”

“Ah don’t worry about that, just jealousy talking, and like you said, she’s young.” You waved it off, not bothered much by the girl, “I wouldn’t worry about her.”

Hyunjin nodded, “Yea, I didn’t want anything else nasty coming from her so I thought it was best to leave. Girls like her…they only ever seemed to care about how I look anyway.”

“Hm..” You hummed thoughtfully, then tilted your head up to look at Hyunjin yourself. Your eyes tracing his pretty features, “Well, I guess you don’t have to worry about being ugly.”

“Yeah but…I’m sure if they got to know me they wouldn’t be as enthusiastic.” Hyunjin grimaced as the thought.

A frown settled on your face, you knew what he was talking about and it upset you that he thinks so lowly of himself because of it. The two of you hadn’t talked about it much after he first sat you down and explained it to you, why he couldn’t love. Well, you guys hadn’t talked about the kiss either, and you were dying to know what he meant in that kiss, what he wanted and why. You found Hyunjin was difficult to read at first, but in the time you’ve spent with him, you discovered it wasn’t as hard as you initially thought. Hyunjin was just, thoughtful. So you weren’t usually bothered as much by his ‘mysterious’ persona. But your bones itched to talk about what happened that day in the potions room, the kiss and the intimacy you’ve shared since then. Ever since that day, you and Hyunjin became incredibly close, subtly flirting as well. He even seemed a lot more cheerful these days and if you were the cause for that then you were incredibly grateful.

Despite all of that, you hadn’t kissed again or even spoken about it. The curiosity was killing you. You tugged on his arm to go off the beaten path, dying to know what all of this meant. And to do that, the two of you needed some privacy.

“Oh, where are we going now?” Hyunjin mused as you pulled him through the snow. His arm limp as he allowed you to lead the way.

“Just somewhere where there are fewer people…it’s really crowded today.”

You ultimately lead him to a little clearing that overlooked the abandoned shrieking shack. There was an old fence that blocked off the cliff over the shack and a patch of woods behind you. You could hear the distant chatter of the town, but as far as you could tell, the two of you were alone. You looked around satisfied and plopped yourself in the snow, eyes focused on the shrieking shack. Hyunjin sat himself down next to you, cross-legged and looking at you with a smile.

You laughed, “What’s that look for?”

Hyunjin was just smiling as he looked at you, his eyes turned to little crescents. He shrugged and his lower lip jutted out childishly, his eyes playful. “What look?”

“That,” You made a gesture towards his general face, giggling, “that smile. What’s it for?”

“People smile when they’re happy. I’m happy.” He explained simply, hands raised at his side. You grinned back as your heart warmed in your chest, just being with this goofball made you happy.

“So…I make you happy?”

“Of course you do.” Hyunjin eyed you, not sure where you were taking this.

You hummed in response, then your eyes cast downwards. You suddenly got nervous as your tongue didn’t seem to want to form words. The heat from your coat was starting to get uncomfortable, even as you sat in the snow. Hyunjin noticed this. Unsure on how to even bring up the topic without feeling weird about it, you were worried. Hyunjin couldn’t feel love, you knew this, and yet that spark of hope was still blooming in your chest. Curse your feelings.

“I wanted to,” You let a drawn out pause fill the air, attempting to collect your mangled thoughts into a coherent sentence. Hyunjin waited patiently. Lips parted, eyes still cast downwards, you began again. “I wanted to talk about…about what our relationship is.”

Hyunjin’s eyes lit up, he knew where this was going now. But he was avoiding this exact conversation this whole time, he shifted. A weird feeling bothered him and he felt conflicted. He licked his lips dryly, “What about it?”

“Well,” You hesitated again, combing through your thoughts. But you felt as though the best way was the honest way. So to avoid dancing around the subject, you decide to say it outright, albeit with some shakiness to your voice. “I know you know this, but, I’ve fallen for you, Hyunjin. And I really really like you. Like, shit, I love spending time with you and just being around you. But you’re…sending mixed signals. I know you can’t feel love, you know I know that. So why are you, why are you acting like you feel the same way as me…?”

As you just let your feelings spill out, you suddenly felt insecure. You weren’t exaggerating or being arrogant when you say Hyunjin’s been flirty. There would be times where he would do something out of the blue, and it would remind you of how a boyfriend should act. It caught you off guard as well as confused you. You caught him looking at you often, just like earlier. He also did little actions that would cause you to blush, the small intimate moments. And while you welcomed how close the two of you have gotten recently, your hearts been in turmoil ever since. You haven’t even begun to talk about the kiss yet.

Hyunjin was frozen though, his knees were pulled up to his chest and he stared at the snow beneath his feet. He was thinking as well, you saw the gears in his head turning as he tried to comb through his own thoughts. It was silent for a while as your question was left to hang over the two of you like a cloud. You shook your head.

“And Hyunjin…the kiss? What was that about? We never talked about it, and I really think we should. We shared something that day…we shouldn’t ignore it.” You rambled on, your incoherent thoughts voicing themselves. But then you doubted your words, shaking your head again, “No, maybe I’m just delusional, maybe I’m just hoping too much. Maybe I just think we, we shared something nice. At one point I wondered if you were just playing with me.”

A feeling of warmth wrapped around your cold hands. Hyunjin grabbed onto your hand and finally looked up from the ground. His gaze caught yours as he subtly shook his head, gentle words leaving his lips. Soft spoken, for only your ears. “No…no, we do. I’m just trying to express how grateful I am to you the best way I can…”

Hyunjin was slowly getting closer, he was leaning down again, about to steal another kiss from your lips. And you were defenseless to stop him, you knew where this would lead but couldn’t find it in you to stop him. If anything, you leaned in as well, wanting him to kiss you. You wanted him to comfort you, give you that closeness you felt that day in the potions room. You wanted him to reassure you that he felt the same, despite you knowing it was impossible. So as his lips met yours, you accepted it fully. A weight was temporarily lifted from your shoulders as you leaned into him, your free hand resting on his chest. His hands still holding yours sweetly. The kiss was gentle, soft, a little hesitant.

And when you both pulled away, you leaned onto his shoulder, resting your head in the crook of his neck. There was silence for a long time, and it was just the two of you on a small overlook. While you played with his fingers, you could tell Hyunjin wanted to talk but something was stopping him. It was only when you prodded him to speak, he let you know what he was thinking.

Hyunjin’s eyes were downcast, then flicked up hesitantly, “I want you to use the Amortentia on me.”

Your head snapped up, your eyes trained on him for any signs of joking. But his face was blank, no signs of a small smile or his crescent eyes. Instead, they looked sad.

“Hyunjin, why, you know that that’s not a solution.”

“I know but, y/n, I want you to know I want to love you. I like you, I trust you, I want to reciprocate your feelings. But I can’t. I was born under a love potion. I can’t love you, it’s physically impossible. At least, not how you love me.” Hyunjin snapped, his words had a bite to them. But his voice softened as he saw your sad eyes staring up at him. “It’s the closest I could get to feeling love, I don’t want to feel cold like this anymore.”

You shook your head sternly, “No, Hyunjin, I won’t do it. I refuse.”

“Please y/n I-”

“Absolutely not, we will find another way, I promise you.”

Hyunjin looked unsure.

“I want to help you, we’ll figure it out.”

“Okay, I trust you.”

You placed a soft kiss on his cheek, and he smiled.

∎∎∎

It felt like there was a rock settling in your stomach. Discontented, you looked down at the finished Amortentia. It looked perfect, it regained its pearly sheen. The smoky wisps floated through the air delicately, and the light blue swirled around its base. This was the final session you had with Hyunjin, the project was finished now and you should really be jumping for joy, but you felt just about doing the opposite at that moment.

“Did something go wrong?” Hyunjin stood up from his seat after he noticed your conflicted expression, walking over to you to glance into the potion, “Is it not done? It should be perfect, I haven’t touched it at all.”

You shook your head, the uncomfortable feeling in your stomach slowly growing as tears began to well up. You weren’t sure why this made you cry, or why this was even happening. You gulped and rubbed your arm awkwardly, trying to steady your breathing. But Hyunjin quickly took notice of your state and gently pulled you into a hug, rubbing your back.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

You shook your head into his chest, confused about how you should feel, “I don’t know.”

“Yes you do, take your time, but please tell me.” He frowned, worried about your sudden change in attitude. Earlier you were ecstatic to finally finish this project, and you were especially content that it went so well. But now as you stood in front of it, something happened.

Something about your mixed and confused emotions lead to your teary state, but the catalyst was what set you off. Just after finishing the Amortentia, you could smell the potent potion right away. But something was missing, and it was Seungmin’s jasmine tea scent. It was replaced by a clear mint smell, which was undoubtedly supposed to be Hyunjin’s. You felt conflicted most of all, as well as saddened by the distance you put between yourself and Seungmin. Were you supposed to be happy? You loved Hyunjin, and the minty smell only confirmed it. But a small voice nagged at you, he wouldn’ t love you back.

“I don’t smell jasmine anymore…” You mumbled into his chest.

“Hm?” Hyunjin hummed, rubbing your back sweetly, his chin resting on you, “What’s that mean..?”

“The jasmine…the jasmine was Seungmin’s jasmine tea. I smelled it that day in class when we were learning about Amortentia. Remember?” You pressed your cheek onto his chest as you leaned into him, your frown prominent as you tried to sort through your conflicted feelings. “I don’t smell it anymore.”

Hyunjin remembered, he was particularly catty that day due to the nature of the lesson. It only reminded him of how different he was, how he had one less thing than everyone else that made people human. And when he went up to smell the Amortentia, he smelled nothing, not even a vague whiff. His hopes dropped significantly that day, and he was actively avoiding trying to smell the Amortentia the two of you brewed. His hands rested on your waist, “Old books, oranges, and jasmine; I do remember that…what do you smell now?”

What people smelled in the potion particularly interested him, mostly due to the fact he wanted to be able to love. In the past weeks he’s spent with you, he noticed your love for the things you smelled in the potions; your love for books as you read and your fondness for the oranges you ate often. Even weeks later he remembered what you smelled in the potion because your words stuck with him. He wasn’t sure why.

You wouldn’t answer him for a while, but Hyunjin already knew what you were going to say. He had a feeling it was his fault, he was the reason you lost that scent. Well, more like he hoped for it. He hoped you would smell something that reminded you of him. He really wanted that.

You said something, but it was so faint and muffled that he couldn’t catch. But before he asked you to repeat it, you said it again yourself.

“Mint. I smell mint.” Your arms hugged him tighter.

The hands around your waist tightened their grip as Hyunjin felt his heart skip a beat, he couldn’t form words. It wasn’t love but it was something. He felt something. And he clung to that feeling for as long as he could, not wanting to let go of you. Or maybe it was love? An odd pride bubbled up in him and despite your conflict, he was happy. A twinge of guilt passed through him.

“I’m sorry but…I feel oddly proud of that.” Hyunjin muttered, bringing his hands up to your face. You leaned into his touch, comforted by the warmth he provided you. “I don’t want you hurting.”

“Now, I’m not an expert at love, I think that’s clear.” Hyunjin continued, and you smiled at the comment, “But, I think I know enough to know that just because you don’t smell the jasmine, doesn’t mean you don’t love and care for him. He’s been your best friend for years, you can’t lose a relationship like that so easily. And maybe, maybe when you smelled jasmine before it was just a platonic love. Maybe it’s always been platonic, I remember you’ve told me you felt conflicted about those feelings. Don’t force yourself to feel something just because you think you have to.”

Oh how ironic those words were coming from Hyunjin, but you saw his point. And as you contemplated his words you were thinking that he was right. And hearing it out loud calmed your nerves. You let out a sigh, not completely okay and shaky, but better.

You nodded into his chest and mumbled something. Small and insignificant, maybe they were just words to him. Maybe he wouldn’t see much significance to the words that meant the world to you. But you said them anyway.

“Hyunjin…I love you.”

“Hm? What was that?” Hyunjin bent down, not quite catching your little words. his ear turned towards you. His eyes turned up curiously. The little action stopped your heart for a moment, you heard the beat in your ears and felt the thumping in your chest. Your eyes flickered to his plump lips parted ever so slightly. He was so close but, not.

You simply tightened your hold around him, “Nothing, I was just saying thank you.”

Hyunjin pulled away and held your shoulders in his hands, he had a stern look on his face as he prompted you to look at him. “Y/n, I know you feel conflicted and confused. But, don’t force yourself into anything, you can’t help how you feel.”

You nodded and felt like a child in that moment. Teary, sniffly, and pouty. Your thoughts were choppy and words didn’t come easily. After a moment you brought a hand up to wipe your tears away, not wanting them to spill over. “Thank you, I don’t know why I’m crying. I-I didn’t think I’d be so upset. Even…even though I knew already.”

“Knew what?” He asked kindly.

You sniffled before smiling at him cheekily, “That you stole my heart.”

Hyunjin looked at you blankly before cracking up, it started with a small smile until his giggles became uncontrollable, “You’re so lame.”

The atmosphere suddenly became much more light hearted, and your smile widened, “You like it, don’t lie to me.”

“Yea, you’re right. Because even though you’re lame, you’re my lame…uh.” Hyunjin furrowed his eyebrows, his words not quite working right. You laughed at him, seeing what he tried to do but failing miserably at the attempt at being cheesy. Even Hyunjin hung his head as he chuckled at himself.

“You’re lame too!” You hit his chest lightly, “You were trying to be cheesy huh?”

And Hyunjin nodded in defeat, a smile on his face. The two of you messed around some more, being goofballs and idiots after your heavy angst moment. While cleaning up, it seemed like everything was back to normal. But you couldn’t quite shake that weird feeling off, the feeling of guilt maybe. Even though you were past the initial shock, Seungmin still hung around in your mind, you felt bad about the distance you put between you two. While tears threatened to come up again you quickly shook it off, deciding to talk to him later tonight to apologize. He was still your best friend and wanted to make it up to him. You hummed contently, a smile played on your lips as you thought about bringing him a few oranges to eat while you talked. Seungmin was reasonable, you were sure you wouldn’t have a problem.

While you were in the supply closet putting ingredients away, Hyunjin was left alone in the room. And when he realized that, his eyes traveled to the Amortentia. From across the room he contemplated going over to test it, to see if anything changed about what he smelled. It would be a fruitless effort, Hyunjin always knew that, but every time he was hopeful that he would smell something. Anything. He gulped as curiosity got the better of him and he reluctantly moved to the cauldron. He stood in front of it for a brief moment before he leaned over to take a whiff and he expected nothing. He didn’t smell anything.

Not at first.

Only a moment before he was going to give up, something faint drifted up from the potion. And Hyunjin thought he was going crazy.

He took a sharp breath and stepped back, bewildered and confused. Tentatively, he tried again, and he still smelled the faint scent. It was hard to pinpoint but it was clearly there. Despite his hopes shooting up, he tried to suppress them for now, scared of being disappointed again. His palms were sweaty.

“There’s no way…” he stood in front of the cauldron for another minute when he finally got a good grasp on the smell. And the joy he felt was indescribable as he recognized the cool minty scent coming from the potion. In disbelief, a smile broke out and he jumped up shouting joyously, “There’s no way!”

A tense thought came to him, and he quickly patted himself down, trying to locate any packs of gum on him. But when he found none he relaxed and celebrated again, spinning and shouting and jumping for joy. He was definitely smelling Amortentia.

When you walked back into the classroom to find your partner jumping around like crazy, you had to laugh.

“What’s this all about!?” You shouted over his cheering. His rambunctious mood was infectious and you almost wanted to jump around with him.

Hyunjin whipped around upon hearing your voice. A toothy, childish grin spread wide. He threw his arms up in the air, “Y/N!! You won’t believe it!”

“Hyunjin!” You copied his wild movements, confused and incredibly curious. “What what what??”

He pointed both hands erratically at the cauldron situation at the top of the desk. “I smelled it!! Y/n, I-I smelled something. It was faint and I might be going crazy but, but, it was there..!”

Even from across the room you saw the fanatical look in his eyes, his smile leading up to bright crescent eyes. And it was contagious. First, a giggle slipped out from your lips, then a smile broke out. A wide, joyous, cheek-aching smile.

“Y-you did!! That’s…that’s impossible, oh Hyunjin I’m so happy for you!” You exclaimed, excitement bubbling up. Then Hyunjin rushed over to you, wrapped his arms around your waist and spun you around.

“It was mint!” Hyunjin gulped, chest heaving but the smile never left his face. His eyes searched yours, and your reaction didn’t disappoint. Your eyes softened and you reached up to pepper his face with kisses. Laughter filled the space, and you found the highlight of your year at this moment.

Between the giggles and disbelief, the atmosphere calmed down but the jovial mood carried on. Hyunjin sniffed, and you looked up to find him with tears brimming his eyes, a shaky smile played on his lips. “I…I can say I love something.”

He breathed deeply before continuing to speak, “For the first time ever…in my life, I can say, truly y/n, I love you.”

As he finished his thought, the tears spilled and he sobbed with shaky shoulders. But his smile still shone through and his hands tightened. Tears coming to your own eyes, you wiped his tears from his face and nodded. “I love you too, Hyunjin.”

He leaned down to sob into your shoulder, the tears wetting your robes but you were too excited to care. You stroked his hair gently, allowing him to release all that was pent up within him as he continued to weep with joy. Before long, you felt your cheeks becoming soaked with your own tears slipping through, and you cried with him. Your mind was running a hundred miles an hour at how this was possible, your joy for Hyunjin, and now the life you could have with this wonderful boy. In the past, you’ve heard many stories about the power of love and how strong it was. But it was this moment where you sincerely believed in what the power of love could do. And you decided that Hyunjin was worth everything.

“I’m so happy for you Hyunjin, love comes softly.”

Time was lost to the both of you and you weren’t sure how long it was until it was time to leave. But you left that room with the most satisfying feeling ever as Hyunjin left you with a sweet kiss. You each also took a vial of Amortentia with you, for safe keeping and to maybe take a whiff whenever you were feeling down. Hyunjin was incredibly adamant about taking it with him as well, which you couldn’t deny him when he kept smiling as he held the potion up to his nose. So the two of you left with a vial each and each other in your thoughts. As you strolled up to the Ravenclaw tower with lovestruck eyes, Hyunjin did the same as he made his way to Slytherin dungeons.

After solving the riddle to the common room, you stepped inside and sighed happily at the homey feeling. You even spotted Seungmin in one of the armchairs, reading something.

“Seungmin, hi!”

He looked up from his book briefly before turning his attention back to his reading. Rolling your eyes, you approached him and leaned on the back of the chair and looked over his shoulder. “Don’t be a grouch, it’s late, we should get some sleep.”

Still no response from him. Seungmin was reading a potions textbook, and you pursed your lips, confused. Your hand stretched out over his shoulder and pointed to the page, “Hey…this lesson was weeks ago. Why are you looking over it again?”

With furrowed eyebrows, you saw he was reading the lesson on Amortentia, and nudged him gently. Speaking softly, “Hey, if you need help with this lesson don’t hesitate to ask me. I was working on this with Hyunjin so I could help. We actually finished it recently and it turned out pretty great! I know I haven’t been hanging out with you as much, but still, you can come to me…”

Seungmin suddenly snapped the textbook shut and sat up straight, he breathed in slowly before he spoke, “I think we need to talk about something, y/n.”

In an instant, you grew worried as Seungmin stood up to face you. He had a stern look on his face, much sterner than usual and lacking the friendly nature to him. You knew this face and you knew he was very serious, upset, and angry. For some reason your eyes looked towards the ground, avoiding his gaze. “Seungmin…what’s it about..? Look, I’m sorry I’ve been a little distant, I actually want to fix tha-”

“It’s not about that.” He snapped, and you looked at him in surprise. Your friend was normally so level headed. “It’s about your deceptive little snake of a boyfriend.”

His words leaked venom, and you stepped away. Taken aback by the uncharacteristic harshness, while Seungmin may have been sarcastic at times he was never so stringent with you before. You gulped as you struggled to form any words to say, hurt by his cold attitude with you.

“Speechless huh?” Seungmin laughed sardonically and shook his head at you. “You’re always so irresponsible and oblivious to things around you. It was okay when you were just daydreaming in class or stalling your work, but now you’ve really done it. I thought you were smarter than this y/n. You may be book smart but your common sense is nonexistent, and this just proves it.”

While you listened to his words, you were dumbstruck and lost. “Seungmin, I’m not sure what you’re…talking about.”

“Didn’t you hear me? I said your snake of a boyfriend.” He sighed, impatient with you. “I can’t believe I have to spell it out for you. But I guess I can’t help that you’re being deceived.”

“Deceived? No no, please tell me what’s going on.” The previous joy you felt left you as you attempted to reconcile with Seungmin, but you’ve never seen him so pissed off at you before. “Did Hyunjin do something or, or what?”

“Did Hyunjin do something…” Seungmin repeated, “No, you just decided to be dumb enough to fall for whatever lies he’s feeding you.”

You frowned and suddenly got defensive. It was okay to be passive when he was irritated with you, but you opted to stand up for Hyunjin. “He hasn’t fed me any damn lies, I don’t know what you’re thinking but Hyunjin’s actually a very genuine person so what would you know.”

“I just don’t see how the hell you could fall for somebody who can’t even love you back.” He hissed, taking a step towards you. “Do you know what that does to people? How twisted it makes them in the absence of love?”

Your jaw dropped and you gasped, “How do you know that?”

Desperately, you searched for something in Seungmins eyes that would tell you something, anything. It was a while of silence, and you spent that time fuming, contemplating, and with an aching heart. You had no idea how Seungmin had known about Hyunjin’s secret, and it infuriated you that he could think of Hyunjin as twisted and deceptive.

“It doesn’t matter how I know, it matters that you know that too and continue to follow his heels like a lost puppy. Y/n I don’t want to see you go down a dark path, but do you know who else was conceived under a love potion?”

“Don’t you dare say it-”

“Voldemort.” He was testing your patience, and he kept speaking still, “And you know, I’m sure you’ve heard… When he was still known as Tom Riddle, he was just as charming, attractive, and likable as Hyunjin is. But he was never close to anybody, and you know wh-”

“Shut it!” You shoved him back, already knowing what he was going to say. “Shut it! I don’t want to hear it, but you know what Seungmin, you haven’t spent so much time with him. You haven’t heard him speak, heard his feelings out. You don’t know what he goes through. And you know what? I’m disappointed in you. You are usually so understanding and-and patient and pleasant. But now you’re acting just like the snake you’re describing.”

“I’m sorry, I should’ve been more understanding like you said.” Seungmin stared at you for a few long moments, he was analyzing you, and he calmed down a bit. As he took a deep, long breath you thought he was going to try to listen to you. But instead you only heard bullshit come out, “Listen, I was just reading about it, you saw. But I believe you’re under Amortentia, or some kind of love potion. It really would explain everything. You’ve only been hanging out with him lately, you talk about him so much, and you’re being very defensive right now. Those are signs of obsession, if you let me, I can help out okay?”

“You…you think he has me under a spell? You know nothing.” You spat, absolutely fuming, and continued to speak. “How do you know he can’t feel love, if anything I believe he’s felt it. He’s told me-”

“Lies, He’s told you lies.” Seungmin interrupted, and took a step forward, holding his hands up in defense. “And I don’t want you falling for them any longer.”

“Why are you pinning him as evil? I can’t believe you.” You seethed, “He’s not some twisted and cruel villain like you believe him to be. He is a person, a person with emotions and thoughts and feelings. You’re not even listening to me.”

“You’re not listening to me.” He retorted, then ran a hand through his hair. “Please…I want to help you.”

“I don’t need any help. If you’re going to keep pushing this, then just leave me alone.” You jeered and began to make your way to the girls’ dormitories. A good mood ultimately ruined.

“Think about it y/n!” Seungmin called after you, but you just stomped up the stairs stubbornly.

As you trod into your dorm, one of your roommates was up and studying. She glanced at you before sitting up straight and stretching her back out. “Welcome, you’re back late.”

You forced a tight lipped smile and collapsed onto your bed, visibly exhausted and upset. “Seoyeon, I just feel awful right now.”

“I heard you and Seungmin from up here, not all of it, but it sounded serious.” Seoyeon frowned and leaned on the back of her chair to look at you. Her eyes up in worry, talking gently.

You lifted your head to look at her, and you sighed. In your mind, she was being pitiful of you and your situation. And that was probably the last thing you wanted. You’ve known Seoyeon since your first year, you were her roommate for years along with a couple other girls. There weren’t any big problems you had with any of them, and of course there was some bickering. But the look Seoyeon was giving you right now, you saw pity and distress. You’ve known her long enough to know what that look means, and what she’s probably thinking right now.

She agreed with Seungmin.

Shaking your head, you just pulled the covers up over you as you felt a headache coming on. You had no idea how many people were thinking exactly what Seungmin was, and you almost didn’t want to know.

“Seoyeon, how many people know?” You mumbled quietly, an odd sense of vulnerability in your tone.

She didn’t answer you after a long stretch of silence in the room. But a few moments passed before you heard the click of the lamp and the room fell into darkness. “Goodnight y/n.”

∎∎∎

Turns out, the whole school knew.

The next day you sat with Soyeon in the Great Hall, sleep didn’t come easy for you that night and it showed. You were pale, your eyes were tired, and the exhausted frown never left your face. As you picked at your breakfast, you felt self-conscious. Eyes looked at you in quick glances, you felt them as they would stare at you for a moment before looking away quickly. Gossip spread quickly in this school, and you hated it. Bits and pieces of conversation were brought to your ears, and it only made you feel smaller.

_“…Hwang Hyunjin…a Slytherin.”_

_“You’re kidding…monster….”_

_“On y/n? I thought…”_

It made you sick.

There were a few people who were disinterested in the drama, rumors just being rumors. And there were a few who made no pass of judgement, not simply believing through word of mouth. But despite those few, the majority of people were sucked into the rumors and prattle, and believed it blindly.

Your head hung and you refused to entertain anybody, so you just sat. Soyeon had noticed and rubbed her arm awkwardly, unsure what to say. If she could even say anything. The atmosphere around you was suffocatingly awkward

You felt muggy; hot and uncomfortable underneath the piercing gazes looking your way. Snide comments were made, barely above a whisper but you heard them anyway. How could you not when half the hall was speaking about it, and being hyper-aware of those around you.

Any mention of the infamous Voldemort always got Hogwarts riled up, but you thought this much attention was ridiculous. Ridiculous and embarrassing. Just down the table, idle gossip was heard from a few fourth years; while earlier Seungmin compared Hyunjin to Voldemort, these kids were saying he was Voldemort’s illegitimate child. The thought made you scoff, Ravenclaws were supposed to be smart, right? But you figured they probably thought the exact same thing about you.

Being in the center of all the talk, it made you feel angry, uncomfortable, and self-conscious. Your palms became clammy and so you not so discreetly wiped them on your robes. The irate expression was clear on your face but you hung your head low, timidly attempting to hide yourself. Amidst the loud whispers and heated pressure on your shoulders, you didn’t notice Hyunjin enter the Great Hall. Despite that, you did notice the significant loss of sound amongst the chatty students. The hall had gone quiet to stare, to judge, and to be entertained. and so did you, but once your eyes landed on Hyunjin underneath the doorway, a bit of pressure was lifted. Just seeing him in front of you brought some confidence to your chest. So the stares and gossip almost didn’t seem as bad. Almost.

Hyunjin, on the other hand, looked distressed. His eyes scanned the Great Hall and saw so many eyes on him; mocking, judgemental, and venomous. Standing there silently, his hair was a mess and so was his breathing.

First, Hyunjin looked to the Slytherin table yet made no move to sit. Second, he searched the Ravenclaw table until he found you. And third, he looked back towards the whole room. The once lost and frightened gaze he wore slowly darkened until he was glowering in the room. The headmaster made a move to stand and control the situation, ease the tension, but Hyunjin spoke before he could. The bitter malice dripping off his tongue accompanied by a cold gaze that reigned over the room.

With a voice still maintaining his dignity, he yelled out, "What are you all staring at? Mind your own damn business, I’m not a fucking tabloid.”

Throughout the whole room, his words sent a chill into the air. The harsh biting tone of his voice and glaring look in his eyes quickly sent students back to their food. Many quickly turning around in fright and embarrassment at being called out. And the hall was silent for another minute, and you looked at Hyunjin.

He tread across the hall to you, a blank expression on his face with a solemn air. Students still stared, of course, but they at least had the decency to be discreet about it this time. When Hyunjin was a few feet away, you moved to stand up, frowning and desperate to get out of the room

But you felt a hand pull you back down, you looked, and Soyeon was gripping your wrist. She had a pleading look in her eyes and looked scared. Scared for you? For herself? You couldn’t tell.

“Y/n…stop. you don’t have to.” She spoke lowly, not quite a whisper but stern in her intentions. After eyeing her, you looked down your table to see Seungmin and Jeongin staring as well. You looked away quickly.

You simply tugged your hand out of her grip, scowling and red, “I want to.”

“Y/n, let’s go.” Hyunjin said softly, you saw how he was trying to maintain his harsh, cold facade. But as you looked into his eyes at his request, you saw the pain and dejection he really felt. Like a kicked puppy trying to fight back, staying strong to avoid the abuse. You nodded before leaving the hall with him, your head was still low until Hyunjin nudged you, his eyes speaking for him as he tipped his head up a bit. So you left the hall with your chin up, looking as if the stares and judgment of the other students were nowhere to be found.

Whispers erupted after the two of you left, and soon enough the whole hall burst out as it was filled with the voices of all the students. The noise was heard all the way down the hallway.

Sensing Hyunjin tense beside you, you slipped your hand into his to walk in silence. You didn’t realize that Hyunjin was actually guiding you to the Room of Requirement, not until you saw the doors in front of you. Hyunjin kept the cold, steely look on his face until the very end, but when he closed the door behind him the facade began crumbling in front of you. Your eyes catching the slight tremble of his shoulders and a moment of silence followed. Hyunjin turned around to face you and you saw just how vulnerable he was, his eyes were pleading for help. That’s when the mask completely broke. You didn’t see the cold, evil Slytherin the rest of the school saw, instead you saw a sensitive, vulnerable, and hurting boy.

Hyunjin dropped his head, his eyes blinking rapidly to ward tears off. Then you heard him mumble something, small words that broke your heart.

“Please don’t doubt me.”

“What?”

“Please don’t doubt me,” Hyunjin’s lip quivered, his eyes darting around as he attempted to fight off the oncoming tears. “I-I really did smell the Amortentia, I feel love and…I don’t want to lose it. I don’t want to lose you.”

“Oh Hyunjin baby,” You approached him gently and lifted his chin up, your eyes locking onto his. There was a pain in your chest just seeing him crumble in front of you. You saw tears brimming, threatening to fall, “I never doubted you.”

“You didn’t?” His voice was small, delicate as he tentatively grasped your hand in his. Tears finally overflowing, wetting his cheeks and he hiccuped. Your lips trembled at the sight, seeing how much he was struggling with this.

“No,” You reassured him and he pulled you into an embrace, arms securely around your torso and his head in the crook of your neck. You felt your shoulder growing wet as Hyunjin shed his silent tears. You sniffled as you attempted to hold back your own tears, “Just let it all out.”

You guided Hyunjin to sit down, as you sat near the arm of the couch Hyunjin leaned into you. This allowed him to let it out and calm down. You were a comforting presence as he held your hand. Some time passed until he relaxed, his sniffles growing quiet until there was silence in the room. And at some point, his head ended up in your lap as he laid on his side; you took the opportunity to play with his hair. The little strands hung over his eyes and he didn’t seem bothered enough to move them.

“I didn’t know that falling in love hurt so much,” Hyunjin mumbled, “I was so happy yesterday…”

“How did you find out?”

“Jaemin brought the rumors up… and we argued about it.”

“Same thing happened to me, Seungmin and I had a fight…” You frowned, recalling all the things he said to you last night caused a pang in your chest.

Hyunjin’s head popped and he turned around to look at you, a surprised look on his face, “Seungmin too? I would’ve thought he’d be more understanding.”

“You and me both buddy.” You scoffed. Hyunjin frowned, then laid his head back down and signaled for you to keep playing with his hair. You complied, twisting the locks around, “He seemed concerned for me, but, he was convinced you used some spell or potion on me…I got really mad and it just became a spat.”

The words hung in the air and Hyunjin scrunched his eyebrows, he thought for a moment. “Jaemin said something similar, We didn’t exactly fight but, we argued. He asked me if I really used…” Hyunjin trailed off hesitantly.

“Used what?” You prodded gently, your hands fiddling around as you waited for his answer. He took a moment before speaking.

“If I really used the imperius curse.” Those words sent a chill down your spine as your hands were put on pause. Hyunjin’s’ voice was eerily cold as he spoke of the unforgivable curse.

You shook your head, “It’s all just talk Hyunjin, they have no proof because it’s not true. It’s hard, but these words will pass. Hell, I heard some fourth years saying you’re Voldemort’s illegitimate child for fucks sake.”

“Pfff what?” Hyunjin sneered. Then his voice lowered and mumbled with venom on his tongue, “That’s ridiculous.”

Conversation quickly veered off into more comfortable silence and for the first time that day you took the time to admire your surroundings. The Room of Requirement had transformed itself into a comfy sitting room, one where the atmosphere gave you a homey feel. A large stone fireplace sat in the nearest corner, it was lit as smoldering coals heated the room. Large windows stood tall and showed off a view of the Great Lake, as well as brought a lot of light into the room. The warm feeling made you drowsy, especially since you got very little sleep the night before and the feeling was welcomed. Also judging by the bags under Hyunjin’s eyes, he didn’t sleep much either. In fact, he grew so quiet and still that he could’ve already been sleeping. So before you knew it, you rested your head and closed your eyes.

When you woke up, Hyunjin was still sleeping.

A little disoriented, you had turned to check the large clock hanging on the wall and found you two slept all the way till noon. Well, you did, Hyunjin was still sleeping like a log. You squeezed your eyes shut and yawned, stretching your arms out since Hyunjin was still making a pillow out of your legs. That’s when you really recalled in detail what happened that morning. How the Great Hall was filled with whispers and stony eyes and how you were suddenly treated very differently. Left to just pick at your food and not wanting to make the rumors worse. But after Hyunjin’s dramatic entrance and exit, you were sure the school was buzzing with news about it. You suddenly grew self-conscious again as you wondered what kind of things people were saying about you now. Even worse, what they were saying about Hyunjin. He was getting the brunt of the attacks and was taking it pretty hard. 

A while later you heard Hyunjin groan as he woke up with a yawn, his hands rubbing at the sleep in his eyes. The sight brought a tiny smile to your face, “Good morning sleepy head.”

“Mmm,” He responded and sat up to stretch before slumping back to lean against your shoulder, “mornin’”

“By the way, it’s past noon, I guess we’re skipping classes today.”

“I don’t care, I’d rather not be stared at today anyway.” He grumbled, sleep still lacing his voice.

“Me neither. Think of it this way, this is just a big misunderstanding, it’ll blow over like all drama does, and things will go back to normal.” Your voice was positive, but it sounded like you were trying to convince yourself more than him.

Hyunjin slipped his hand into yours, “I hope so.”

The rest of the day was leisurely and neither of you dared to step outside, just wanting to spend time next to each other. And for the most part, the two of you fell into the usual. Once the drama left your minds, laughter and smiles followed soon after. The way you and Hyunjin were was like two puzzle pieces, it really felt like you belonged together. Oh, there was some kissing too. Hyunjin, as per usual, was interested about hearing about your life in the muggle world. You actually had to tell him to shut up to stop asking you so many questions.

And so he became pouty, “Come on, I barely knew anything about muggles, I’m learning.”

You rolled your eyes at the way he emphasized nearly every other word, “It’s not like I’m cutting your life supply off, but you really just asked me how rubber ducks work. I can’t answer that!”

You threw your arms in the air, a goofy smile on your face.

“Butttt babeeeee.” He whined, grabbing your hands in his and begging, “Please?”

“Pfff,” You couldn’t help but snicker, “How about we make a deal okay?”

Hyunjin looked skeptical, sitting up straight and narrowing his eyes at you.

“What’s that look for! It’s nothing bad I promise.” You urged, amused. “I’m just saying, if you stop asking so many questions, then when Christmas break comes I’ll show you around the muggle worl-”

“YOU WILL!?” Hyunjin practically jumped to his feet, very enthusiastic and very willing for your proposal. He was absolutely shaking in his shoes, he reminded you of a giddy child, “Oh my god I _love_ you!! Are you serious?”

Your laughter at his excitement was cut off when he leaned over to squish your cheeks between his hands and kissed your lips. He pulled back quickly, pupils blown out wide and a sparkle in his eyes.

“Uh, yea! I’m serious you dork.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” You giggled.

Now, you didn’t believe Hyunjin could become any happier, but once you said those words his eyes shone brighter than the stars. And at that moment, you believed Hyunjin to be the most beautiful person you’ve seen.

“Say it again.”

“I love you.”

“God, I could listen to you say that all day.” He whispered, eyes boring into yours. Then his lip tipped up in a lopsided grin, “But the best part is that I can say it back. I love you y/n.”

You broke out in a smile before placing a sweet kiss onto his lips, “You are the best person, that, I’ve ever met… Please don’t change.”

Hyunjin shook his head, “No, I’ll change, I’ll love you more. I want to love you more, better than anybody else can. Got it? I feel it…getting stronger? My love for you that is.” His thoughts were choppy, as if he was struggling on finding the right words to express himself. “It’s like, I can get high on this feeling, it’s new and scary but, but if it’s for you then I’ll give you my all. And it’s still growing! Um, it’s slow and-and gradual…but it’s so clearly growing and I can feel it!”

The hope and yearning in his voice was strong, but he was elated. And it made you happy; happy to hear him happy and happy to see his wish coming true. Hyunjin was experiencing what it was like to love and you were the one he was loving. He was still clumsy with the feeling, he could barely describe it now, but the absolute joy he felt was worth it.

“I’ve been wanting this for so long and…now I finally have it, and I promise you I won’t mess this up. I…I think the first time I felt it, was our first kiss, in the potions room. It was faint, and it was so small I could barely tell. But, it was there, and I went to sleep that night more alive than I’ve ever felt. And that feeling just keeps growing every moment I spend with you y/n. I’ve never known that loving can hurt, but I think that…this-this um, this obstacle just helped the feeling grow stronger. So even if love hurts, I’ll love you. I’m so happy.” Hyunjin poured his heart out, serious as his words reached your heart.

You smiled, “Hwang Hyunjin, there is no greater honor than to be loved by you.”

“I could say the same.” He shook his head, then suddenly perked up and sat on his knees. “I almost forgot, but I had this on me.”

Hyunjin dug through his robes until he pulled out a little vial, filled to the brim with a pearly liquid sheen. Amortentia. He held it up proudly, “I really just wanted to thank you. Remember last week in Hogsmeade, I asked you to use this on me.”

You nodded sadly, “I do, I would never though…”

“I know, and now I know how foolish it was. But, now it’s comforting to have this, I can always just pop it open and now I smell mint. It’s a reminder, a uh, a reassurance that I really really do love now.” Hyunjin explained, smiling happily at the little vial. “Besides, it reminds me of you and me.”

“God you’re so sweet,” You held his cheeks in your hands, then spoke in a faux evil voice. “who would’ve thought the evil Hwang Hyunjin could be so loving.”

He rolled his eyes at your antics but pulled you into a hug nonetheless. And just basked in your comforting presence. He chuckled to himself.

“What are you laughing at?”

“I just realized I began to cry a lot ever since I met you.” He said, amused.

“What?” You teased, “you weren’t always so fussy?”

“Oh shut up.”

“I’m teasing baby, I’m a crybaby you know.”

It was only hours later when you began to untangle yourself from Hyunjin. The two of you decided your time was best spent just cuddling, talking about who knows what. But being curled up together by a fire was definitely an emotional boost for the both of you. You even went over your Christmas break plans and what you would show him. He was pretty elated about that. In return, Hyunjin sang for you, which was a pleasant surprise. And one more thing you’ve learned about the “mysterious” boy.

But as you sat up, Hyunjin was already tugging you back down on the couch with him, complaining at the loss of contact. “No, we gotta get out of here at some point, and classes have been over by now.”

“No, let’s just stay in here forever,” He hung his arms limply off the couch, pouty. Then rolled over to hide his face in the throw pillow, voice effectively muffled. “Block the world.”

You grabbed his arm and shook it, then pulled to try to get his lazy ass up. And he only groaned, shook you off and laid there.

Your hand rested on your hip, “Well, while you lay there like a butt, I’m gonna go and turn in our project to Professor Lee, I hope you remember that it’s due today.”

“Mmmm, no I’m coming.” He mumbled, “Just gimme a sec.”

So on the walk to the potions room, you got a few stares. You couldn’t blame them though.

After the whole scene that morning, you were sure most of the school knew what was going on. Or at least they thought they knew. Rumors are a flame that just don’t stop. Thankfully neither of you ran into anybody you knew personally. And that made the walk to Professor Lee’s room a little bit more peaceful. Neither of you wanted to deal with awkward confrontation.

“I wonder if Professor Lee and the other teachers know what’s going on.” You mused as you approached his classroom.

“Hm,” Hyunjin began opening the door, “I guess we’ll find out huh.”

As you entered the classroom you felt suspense, it was an odd feeling in your chest. Maybe it was anxiousness, nervousness? You weren’t sure, but your grip on your papers tightened in anticipation. Hyunjin held the little pot of Amortentia, the amount Professor Lee requested.

“Professor? It’s Hyunjin and y/n, we came to turn in our bonus assignment.” Hyunjin called out, not seeing Professor Lee sitting in his usual desk. “Maybe we can just turn it in later, we’ll leave the potion here though, I don’t really want to carry the pot around.”

You nodded and tucked the papers into your robes, “Yea, I don’t see a problem with that.”

The pressure on your chest was relieved a bit, you weren’t sure why Professor Lee’s opinion of you mattered so much. You just wanted to do good on this project, but you were sure the little accident affected it a bit. Besides that, you left the odd feeling you had behind you, just a little worried the rumors got to Professor Lee’s ears.

“Now,” Hyunjin clapped his hands together and turned on his heels to walk away, “Let’s go back to the Room of Requirement!”

“Nooo,” You snatched his wrist and pulled him back, “we are getting out of there and hanging out outside. Okay?”

He sighed but silently agreed, walking alongside you. Since it was after classes most students weren’t walking around the halls, and that made it easier for you two to pass by peacefully. The problems only arose when you came to the more populated areas of Hogwarts, and it made both of you apprehensive.

Eyes stared, no shame if either of you noticed. Raucous whispers were heard as well, even more gossip being spread among the students. But it was enough that it could be ignored, just hold your head up high and walk through it all. You felt Hyunjin slip his hands into yours, he was nervous. When you looked up at him, the steely look in his eyes was back; you frowned and squeezed his hand to try to reassure him.

The stares and chatter persisted, even outside. You thought that the cold, snowy weather would drive people away from going outside, but the courtyard was as populated as it usually was. People were just bundled up now. You swallowed a lump that formed in the back of your throat, suddenly much more nervous than before. All eyes turned toward the two of you when you walked into the courtyard, there was an eerie silence that made you prefer the low whispers and avoidant stares more. Now, people were unabashedly looking at you and Hyunjin, obvious judgment in their glaring eyes. And as your eyes landed on Seungmin and Jeongin, you knew you wouldn’t be able to avoid the oncoming argument. The two fellow Ravenclaws were standing among a group of your classmates, their stares in particular were more scorching than others. It made you feel small.

You felt Hyunjin’s grip on your hand tighten, and you glanced up at him to see he was looking the same way as you. Eyes on Seungmin, icy and biting.

Tension. You hated it.

Hyunjin began tugging on your hand, pulling you away from the courtyard and away from all the cold eyes. You followed him, head low once more to try to ignore the attention on you. There was near complete silence, and you almost thought you’d be able to make it out without any confrontation, but you’d be a fool. As you passed by the group with Seungmin and Jeongin, your friend spoke up.

“Hey asshole, where do you think you’re going with her?” Seungmin jeered, and the suspense in the courtyard was amped up to ten. If everyone wasn’t looking before, their attention was certainly caught now. And you could feel everyone was on Seungmin’s side. Hyunjin was the villain in this story.

You tried to tug on Hyunjin’s arm, tried to pull him away to not cause a fight. But he shook you off and faced Seungmin, eyebrows pulled together and lip taut in a frown. “It’s none of your business, it’s nobody’s business except ours, actually.”

“It is my business, y/n’s been my friend for too long to see her be manipulated by some asshole who can’t even care about her, about anybody.” Seungmin retorted, hitting a nerve in Hyunjin.

“You don’t know shit, you call yourself her friend? You don’t even listen to her.” Hyunjin let go of your hand and the cold air sent a chill through you. But you were too invested in Hyunjin’s words to pay it any mind. “She said you two fought, and for what? I thought you were better than that but I guess some Ravenclaws have to be idiots.”

Seungmin pursed his lips, taking a step forward, “You’re changing the subject Hwang, you’re not denying it. That you can’t even fucking love her even if you wanted to. And she deserves better than a heartless bastard who has to manipulate her to get her to pay attention to you. She follows your heels like a lost puppy and that’s been made clear this morning. If you’re hurting y/n anyway then-”

“Then what if I’m not? Huh?” Hyunjin curled his lips, taking a step towards Seungmin, “You ever thought about that? Or are you all drones that just take anybody’s word as truth? You’re all fucking fools.”

“You think I didn’t think about it? Everyones thinking it, the whole school knows you’re a heartless bastard. Stop the facade, there’s no point in lying.” Seungmin stepped away from the group. He was never one to be confrontational, but this is the angriest you’ve seen the boy. It worried you.

“Have any of you even asked y/n?! Where’s the damn proof?” Hyunjin pointed to you, fed up with the accusations as well as obvious invasion of a secret he so desperately wanted hidden.

Seungmin stood still, eyes darted from Hyunjin to you and back to Hyunjin. He took a deep breath, but his eyes were still steady. “You don’t know? Neither of you’ve seen it?”

“Seen what?” You spoke up, worried about Seungmins hint at actual proof.

There was another bout of silence, then Seungmin looked behind him at Jeongin. He looked unsure for a moment, but then Jeongin held his wand up in front of him and cast a spell. A new and familiar one to kids your age, you could only describe it as ‘saving videos’ on your wand; a spell modeled after the rise of cell phones in the muggle world. Jeongin’s wand projected a scene, a ‘video’ of you and Hyunjin. It looked like it was taken far away, but the audio was oddly grainy; like it was clear in some spots and fuzzy in others.

A new flame of anger rose in you at the scene, it was taken the day you and Hyunjin were at Hogsmeade and went off to have some privacy. But clearly, it wasn’t as private as you had thought. The scene played out in front of you two.

_“I wanted to….I wanted to talk about what our relationship is.”_

_“What about it?”_

_“…you’re…sending mixed signals. I know you can’t feel love, you know I know that. So why are you, why are you acting like you feel the same way as me…?”_

Hyunjin was silent, a blank look on his face and you began speaking again.

_“And Hyunjin…the kiss? What was that about? We never talked about it, and I really think we should…maybe I’m just delusional, maybe I’m just hoping too much. Maybe I just think we, we shared something nice… you…just playing with me.”_

The audio began to become fuzzy. But then the image showed Hyunjin holding your hands and leaning in close to your ear, whispering words not caught on the video. And you were silent in his words and made no move as Hyunjin then leaned down to kiss you. The video continued to play, sped up until it stopped again and the audio was heard again. But it was grainy.

_“I want…to use the Amortentia…”_

You were obviously shocked at his words, and gave him a weird look.

_“Hyunjin, why…”_

The audio became weird once more but the video showed Hyunjin becoming snappy with you, and the small tidbits of audio that was heard showcased his biting tone as he spoke to you. You gave him a sad expression, eyes searching and lost.

And the video suddenly ended there. Jeongin lowered his wand, but he looked at you sadly, large eyes looking for your reaction.

“Where the hell did you get that?” Hyunjin snapped as soon as it ended, eyes furious and looking around. He took several more threatening steps towards Seungmin, his anger especially bubbling at the invasion of such an intimate moment for the two of you.

“That’s not what happened!” You cried out, speaking up for the first time. “Wherever you got that manipulated the video!”

“Memories can be manipulated too.”

“Oh fuck off, bastard.” Hyunjin uttered the words, malice lacing his tone as he pushed Seungmin in the chest. The crowd parted ways, forming a circle around the two as Seungmin pushed back.

You began panicking as you made your way towards the boys, but Jeongin grabbed your arm to hold you back. The two struggled against each other for a moment, but Hyunjin got an upper hand as he grabbed the front of Seungmins robes and pulled back to get a punch in.

He didn’t get the hit because as soon as Jeongin appeared at your side, he disappeared to help his friend, suddenly pulling Hyunjin off of Seungmin. Ultimately throwing him off balance as he was slammed into the cold, snowy ground. A small object fell out of his robes, but he was too dizzy to notice he lost the vial.

You ran up to Hyunjin, helping him stand up but more importantly pulling him away from the fighting. Hyunjin tugged against you, irate and still fixated on fighting. Jeongin was doing the same for Seungmin, pushing him back away from Hyunjin. Profanities poured from both sides.

But when you looked at Jeongin, he seemed suspiciously calm, aberrant in the chaos. Jeongin was staring at the ground, eyes narrowed. You followed his gaze until it landed on the vial of Amortentia laying in the snow, the sunlight glinting off its glass. Your stomach dropped but before you could grab it, Jeongin brought it to attention.

“The hell is that?” He said, loud to catch people’s attention, but calm enough to not add fuel to the fire. The crowd slowly got quiet once more as you scrambled to pick it up, but Jeongin grabbed it before you could. He held it up in front of him. Hyunjin looked lost, he patted his pockets and looked at you when he didn’t feel the vial in his robes.

Silently he sighed and handed it to Seungmin, who looked at it. He lifted his head to look at you then at Hyunjin, his tone bordering on retained anger “Don’t tell me this is what I think it is. Did she know about this?”

Hyunjin stammered, unable to explain the situation properly, only causing the blame on him to solidify in the mind of others. He looked at you for help, you gulped and stepped up to Seungmin, your hand stretched out to ask for the vial back. “Seungmin…it’s not what it looks like. We need that back though, it’s important.”

Seungmin pulled back cautiously, “Y/n, this stuff doesn’t make you think quite right. Amortentia is the most powerful love potion we know. If he’s giving this to you then you’re always going to side with him. We can take you to the infirmary okay? The evidence is right here in front of you, please just a few days away and you’ll feel better.”

“Seungmin,” you warned, taking another step towards him, “You’re not listening to me. We need that back.”

“Why?” He pressed, his grip on the vial tightened, “Why in the world would you need a love potion.”

You pursed your lips and shook your head, “Even if I explained it, you wouldn’t believe me.”

“You used to be able to tell me anything, if it’s not incriminating then why not say it?” Seungmin challenged.

“Because it’s private.” You hissed, a whisper only he could hear. He was getting on your nerves.

Seungmin only scoffed and took a step back, “It’s private…”

“It is! If I need to go to the fucking infirmary then I’ll go but give me the damn vial back.” You snapped at him and swiped for the Amortentia, but he pulled back again.

“Not until I, and we all, get a good fucking reason.” Seungmin retorted and raised his voice. He pointed harshly at Hyunjin, “Whatever’s going on with him is scaring the whole school and the two of you are being suspiciously private about it. Neither of you denied that he can’t feel love, there’s the video of him saying shit about using Amortentia, and he literally has the potion on him. For fucks sake y/n, it’s scary how similar he is to-”

“What’s going on here?” A voice boomed, making the argument subside as the crowd parted for Professor Lee. He walked up, a stern look crossing his face. “There better not be a fight.”

“No, sir…” You muttered, “Just an argument.”

Professor Lee’s eyes landed on the vial of Amortentia, he looked at Hyunjin, “I see the two of you finished the project. Seungmin, may I see that?”

Seungmin hesitated for a split second before handing the potion over, “Sir, I-”

“One second my boy,” Professor Lee held a finger up and faced you, “I believe a couple essays were required with this project as well?”

“Uh, yes, professor.” You stammered as you dug through your robes and pulled out the slightly crumpled parchment papers and handed them over. “We stopped by your office just before this to drop it off but you weren’t there.”

He hummed in acknowledgment as he thumbed through the essays, “Yes, I was out talking with the Headmaster. There seems to be quite the…scare running throughout the school. We were discussing it.”

Professor Lee looked around at the small crowd and furrowed his big eyebrows. “What’s everyone looking at? Go on, mind your own business.” He motioned for all other students to go back about their own business and the crowd reluctantly dispersed. Hyunjin stayed silent beside you throughout the whole ordeal. Until Professor Lee looked at him.

“Hyunjin.”

Hyunjin perked his head up upon hearing his name, “Yes, Professor?”

“I would like to talk to you in my office alone, please.” Professor Lee requested calmly, with reverence. Hands clasped behind his back with a polite grin. Hyunjin glanced at you, and you saw the nerves in his eyes but you nodded towards him and made an encouraging gesture. So Hyunjin quietly followed the professor out of the courtyard, a vastly different attitude than minutes prior. For some reason he suddenly got more timid, reluctant.

You let out a long, drawn-out sigh as you stood there alone. For the first time you realized just how attached at the hip you and Hyunjin have gotten. It felt weird to suddenly stand there without him beside you, and now you understood why Seungmin said you were like a lost puppy. Although the wording still irked you, you saw why it seemed that way. You spent most of your time with Hyunjin nowadays; you now went to quidditch games and even some practices, hung out after school most days, and even studied together. Slightly scolding yourself, you just stood there as you looked at the ground. Eyebrows furrowed together at the way the two of you really just ‘blocked the world’.

Seungmin walked up to you, stopping just a few feet away and just looked at you sadly. It was as if he was trying to figure out what thoughts were swimming through your head. “Hey y/n…”

You peaked up at him meekly, “Let’s go to the infirmary.”

“Why? Are you hurt at all?” Seungmin took a few more steps towards you, worry written on his face and arms lifted to help.

“No, no” You shook your head and stood up straight, shooting him a subsistent smile, “we were going to get me tested right? For…for the love potion.”

“Oh.” He uttered dumbly, arms dropping to his sides. He scrutinized you, trying to see if you were being serious, “Are you sure?”

The courtyard around you two calmed down immensely without Hyunjin in the area, and nobody really paid much attention as you and Seungmin walked out. You gave a small wave to Jeongin and the other rest of the group, but other than that, you walked in silence.

As the two of you made your way to the infirmary, you almost forgot just how much you missed Seungmin. Just to have him walk beside you again was a good feeling, very familiar. But it wasn’t the same comfortable silence that usually fell over you, it was awkward and tense. Once again you scolded yourself for not being more aware of just how distant you’ve been. Because now there was a wall beside you that was never there before, and Seungmin was on the other side.

You gulped nervously before looking at Seungmin, “Hey…how long have the um, rumors been going around?”

Seungmin looked down at you, making you tear your eyes away and look forward, “A few days I’d say, but there was still doubt until that video got spread around yesterday.”

“That video…” You grumbled, then looked up at him again, eyes pleading for you, “It was manipulated Seungmin, I promise you that’s not what happened. Not all the words were caught and the audio was all messed up, I swear.”

The hallway was silent after you spoke and Seungmin stopped and looked at you, lips taut and eyebrows furrowed. You were about to give in and continue walking, but then he nodded, “Okay, I’ll believe you. But, I want your full explanation after we get to the infirmary.”

“Okay,” You nodded, a small smile tugging on your lips where you would usually roll your eyes at his nagging tone. There was a pain in your chest as you realized just how much you missed Seungmin. And there was a big part of you who suddenly wanted to just be with him for a while. To hear his voice, witness his mannerisms, and to laugh with him. Like how you always did.

∎∎∎

“I’m sorry.”

Seungmin apologized, playing with the loose frays of his robes. Your results for any potions in your blood came back negative, as well as being under the influence of any spells. And so you got the chance to explain everything to Seungmin. How you got close to Hyunjin, the kiss, what really happened at Hogsmeade, and finally how Hyunjin was able to smell the Amortentia. The nurse gave you an apologetic look as she rushed the two of you out the doors, apparently there was something urgent she had to attend to.

Then Seungmin was bashful afterward, profusely apologizing and red-faced. His previous pride and anger was nowhere to be seen and you couldn’t stay mad at him. You could only smile in sympathy as Seungmin’s usual confident words turned into shy stammering, and then you pulled your best friend into a hug to tell him it was okay.

And that’s how you ended up here, in Seungmins dorm room, the comfortable and familiar presence Seungmin always provided was back to normal. It wasn’t rare to see you hanging out in Seungmins room, at least, before you began spending so much time with Hyunjin. But all that mattered now was that you finally got some quality time with your friend.

Sitting across from Seungmin on his bed, you laughed “That was like, the hundredth time you apologized today.”

“Cause I was an ass,” He whined, hugging a pillow to his chest, “I should’ve listened to you, but I was just…so worried for you. And caught up in all the talk going around, I was dumb.”

“Come onnn, don’t worry about it anymore. I’ve forgiven you, but if you really want to make it up to me, then just answer some questions I got.” You smiled as you rested your head against the bed frame. Seungmin luckily claimed the bottom bunk of the bed, something Renjun always got salty over.

“Oh am I gonna get interrogated now?” He teased.

“Yes.” You answered firmly and pointed at him. “Cause I was highly distressed this morning and you at least owe me an explanation.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Who told you about the rumors, and do you know who started them?” You frowned, eyebrows pulled together in concentration as you awaited Seungmin’s answer.

“Jisung told me, uh Han Jisung, not the other one. I’m pretty sure the rumors began with the Gryffindors.” He answered right away, then he looked confused as he stared down at his duvet, “I’m not sure why though, you’d think the rumors would begin with some Ravenclaw or Slytherin, considering that’s what you guys are.”

“Really…?” You mumbled, the gears in your head twisted and you grew angry. “What do any of them have with my business? Why would they…oh my god, that wretch!!” At the sudden revelation, you pounded your fist into the mattress and huffed indignantly.

“What?? What is it? Who?” Seungmin asked in rapid succession, startled by your outburst. He sat up straighter and leaned in, really interested in your apparent epiphany.

“That little Gryffindor girl!! She got rejected by Hyunjin at Hogsmeade! She must’ve followed us…and recorded us.” You fumed, face growing red at your deduction. “I can’t believe she actually spread it around, that little brat!”

“Hey hey hey, calm down okay?” Seungmin held his hands up defensively, “We can’t just jump to conclusions, we don’t know it was her.”

“Well that’s my best guess,” You crossed your arms and slumped down, a clear pout on your lips. “I really can’t believe somebody would do this…”

The tips of Seungmins lips turned up at your pout, then dropped the next second. “I do feel bad for Hyunjin, he’s getting the brunt of the hate. And, and I contributed to it.”

His eyes reminded you of a kicked puppy. There was no way you’d let Seungmin get away with that sad look on his face, not under your watch. You pursed your lips before shuffling your way over to him, careful not to knock your head off the top bunk and pinched his cheeks back, “Hey mister, stop it with that sad look. I’m finally hanging out with you again and I don’t want to see you being all puppy dog sad. Got it?”

Seungmin wrinkled his nose in response and pushed your hands off, then rolled his eyes. “You’re one to talk, you were just fuming seconds ago.”

“That’s different from being sad with your big puppy dog eyes.” You giggled before settling down in front of him, your knees under you.

He scoffed with a contradictory sweet smile on his lips. “I missed you.”

Your chest constricted uncomfortably and you were vaguely reminded as to why you liked Seungmin. Why you loved Seungmin. His big brown eyes were warm and sweet and despite all the nagging, it showed that he really just cared. You smiled, a smile full of melancholy. “I missed you too, Seungmin. I really missed you.”

“I’m sorry,” It was your turn to apologize. You even felt tears beginning to prick your eyes, “I-I was just so caught up in him that…the rest of the world just didn’t seem to matter. I’m just dumb and blind. I mean, I guess you were kind of right when you said I’m irresponsible…”

“No no, don’t listen to me y/n. I’m the dumb one, I was just…jealous.” He said reluctantly, pausing for a moment before continuing. “I thought I lost my best friend and I was too quick to judge him. I was irresponsible if anything. Oh, please don’t cry.”

You laughed at his plea then hiccuped, it was too late, tears were already beginning to run down your cheeks. Seungmin stayed calm and brought his hand up to wipe the tears away, a small smile on his face. “You’ve always been a crier, huh?”

“No.” You pouted stubbornly, sniffling and going to hold his hand. A comforting gesture that never failed to calm you down. But among all the tears, you were really just glad to have your friend back.

The moment didn’t last long though, brief laughter was heard outside the door before it suddenly swung open. And who were the culprits? Renjun and Jisung. Seungmin pulled his hand away at their loud entrance and it dropped by your side. Their laughter died down after seeing you in the room, giving you solemn and unreadable looks. The mood change almost gave you whiplash.

Among the tension, you realized that you were still judged. Still in the spotlight for gossip at Hogwarts. You were suddenly brought back to reality as the stares made you feel small. And that feeling of vulnerability quickly turned for annoyance. You weren’t quite sure at what, but you quickly decided not to be passive about this anymore. Straightening you back, you turned your attention towards Han Jisung. Determined to gain just a little bit of your pride back.

You quickly wiped the remaining tears and pointed an accusatory finger at Jisung, “You’re not supposed to be here, you’re a Gryffindor.”

At your sudden allegation, which caught him off guard, Jisung straightened his back and held his hands up in defense. Then he narrowed his eyes and pointed at you as well, “Hey neither are you, you’re a girl.”

“Touche.” You sighed and looked at Renjun, “But it’s not like I’m not a normal guest, right Renjun?”

“Well, no, but I thought…” His gaze shifted to Seungmin and then back to you, “I just thought…”

And in response, Seungmin rapidly shook his head. So Renjun dropped the subject, “Uh, welcome back y/n.”

“Thanks for the warm welcome.” You smiled sarcastically before turning your attention back to Jisung. “Anyway, I have questions for you.”

“Actually, it might be better if I go.” Jisung cocked his head nervously and began to make his way towards the door, “I think we might’ve interrupted something…”

“Hey, no.” You pointed to the other bed, “Sit.”

And he sat.

You could feel their eyes on you, and you knew what thoughts were probably going through their heads. Renjun shifted awkwardly from foot to foot, then leaned back against his desk. Jisung fidgeted with his hands, he sat stiffly across from you but avoided your gaze. They were wondering why you were here. Why you were with Seungmin again. And why in the world you seemingly had a bone to pick with Jisung.

A breathy laugh escaped you as you looked on the scene. Seungmin caught on and smiled, “Guys she’s not going to chew your heads off, relax.”

“Then why did she sound so angry?” Jisung shuddered, his eyes blown wide as his head darted between you and Seungmin. He placed a hand on his chest dramatically and let out a nervous chuckle as he spoke. “I thought she was gonna hex me with the look she gave me!”

Renjun rolled his eyes and laughed, “Didn’t you guys just fight like, an hour before.”

You shook your head, “We talked everything out. It’s all a big misunderstanding, which, turned into paranoia. It’s all a mess and I’ve been caught up in it, and Hyunjin’s getting the brunt of it all. And it’s all just…really stressful-”

Well, so much for gaining your pride back.

In that moment, the floodgates burst open and your cheeks felt wet. They were silent tears, at least at first, and your nose scrunched as you felt frustrated at yourself. You cried often these days, but you never broke down quite this bad before. The boys around you fell solemn and speechless for a moment, not expecting the sudden shift in dynamic. Seungmin reached up to comfort you, but faltered, hesitating for whatever reason. You suddenly inhaled a shaky breath before furiously wiping your embarrassing tears away. Your cheeks burned bright and your thoughts were staggering as your fists clenched the bedding beneath you, but you couldn’t stop talking. You stammered and stuttered and fumbled through your sentences, sounding borderline hysterical as you recounted what you’ve been through. While you were sure you were making a fool of yourself, you had to let it all out. It was like a switch was flipped and you can’t flip it back, like you couldn’t find the off button for your mouth. But you were grateful, since Renjun and Jisung were listening patiently through your mess of an explanation. And while you didn’t even notice it till now, Seungmin slipped his hand into yours in reassurance. You were probably cutting the poor boys circulation off with how hard you were gripping his hand back, but he never complained. So, as you were hiccuping, eyes red, and words just tumbling out of your mouth nonstop. They heard your side of the story and understood.

“Wait!” Jisung interrupted you, his hands were held up in front of him. His tone was desperate and buoyant all the same. As he handed you another tissue, he gave you a coy smile, “I got some info you might wanna hear. And I can help you out a little.”

You sniffled into the tissue, nodding at him softly to continue.

∎∎∎

“So, they believed you?” Hyunjin inquired, peeling some oranges for the both of you. Brushing the peels into the trash beside you. You two sat in a little alcove, a place in the halls where people don’t come by very often. It gave the two of you a little privacy without feeling like you had to hide from everybody. The past few days were rough and the stares made you want to hide at times; but at this point, you were sick of the rumors and were working on ending them.

Deciding to save yourself the embarrassment, you brushed past mentioning your breakdown to him. You nodded, “Mhm, I guess I was quite…convincing. I’ll explain everything to you. I was able to get some info out of Jisung.”

“Good, I’m getting tired of being avoided like the plague.” He popped an orange slice into his mouth then handed you one. Which you took gratefully. Then set the rest between where you two sat. The tall window behind your back let plenty of light through, and it was a calm day. “Some first years give me this terrified look whenever I walk by, you know?”

“Oh no, it’s cause you’re an oh-so-scary dark wizard.” You teased, “I doubt you even have an ounce of dark magic in you.”

“Right, I forgot, I’m evil now.” Hyunjin rolled his eyes, “So, what did Jisung say?”

You clasped your hands together and scooched closer to him, “I know who did it. Who spread the rumors and eavesdropped on us and everything.”

He visibly perked up, “Who? Who was it because so help me, I’ll hex them into oblivion.”

“Just like the evil wizard you are, huh.” You chuckled, then shook your head. Your teasing mood quickly took a nosedive the more you thought about it. She put a bad taste in your mouth. “Remember that little fourth year Gryffindor, the one who asked you out at Hogsmeade?”

Hyunjin’s expression quickly soured, his nose scrunched and lips curled back. “You’re kidding, that little-”

“No, and she followed us and took that video.” You muttered bitterly, but then gave Hyunjin a coy smile, “But there’s good news too.”

“And what’s that?”

“We all came up with a plan.” You glanced down the hall, suddenly very aware that people could be listening in. Hyunjin noticed and looked down the hall as well. But you digressed nonetheless, “So, apparently…this little girl is planning on asking you out again.”

Hyunjin jeered, showing his clear disgust with the idea, “What, is she crazy? What makes her think that I’d want to-”

“Because,” You interrupted, holding your pointer finger up to emphasize, “she thought I would run away from you. But more than that…” you paused for dramatic effect, “the little hypocrite bought a love potion.”

There was a beat of silence before Hyunjin raised his eyebrows in surprise, not expecting that. “How do you know?”

“Jisung said he heard her talking about it with her friends. Apparently, she’s gonna approach you soon to try to ‘comfort’ you. So basically she’s gonna act as your savior. Be all nice and friendly and caring. And offer you a snack. That’s where the love potion is gonna be, right? Now that I think about it, she should be in Slytherin instead of you.” You mused, seeing just how cunning the little Gryffindor was.

“She’d fit right in.” Hyunjin muttered, crossing his arms and leaning back against the windowpane. He looked down in thought, “So what do you want me to do?”

You smiled, “Get the evidence, then we expose her.”

“Oh! Actually,” Hyunjin suddenly perked up, “I forgot to tell you, but remember how Professor Lee called me to his office yesterday?”

“Oh yea! What happened?”

“Well,” He looked up, “he told me not to worry, the headmaster is actually trying to take care of it right now. Sometime before the end of the week, he’s going to make an announcement and try to debunk the rumors. So, I mean the plans great and all, but it’s already being handled.”

You pouted, scooching over to him to lean against him, “I still think the plan is a good idea.”

He chuckled, “Cause it is, we’ll still go through with it if need be, but I want to avoid that girl as much as I can…”

“Yea, me too.” you sigh, suddenly really tired as the two of you fell into a bout of silence. It was nice just to enjoy the little moments in the day. These were the moments you really appreciated because while all the excitement is fun and all, it was moments like these that really solidified the comfort you felt with Hyunjin. To be able to just sit together and enjoy each other’s presence. You were grateful to be able to have that with him. You began to play with his hand, twisting the rings on his fingers and such. At some point, you slipped a ring off his finger and placed it on one of yours. Hyunjin questioned it, commented on how it was a little loose, but let you borrow it nonetheless.

“So…you and Seungmin are good again?” Hyunjin broke the silence as he chewed on another orange slice, hence muffling his speech.

“Mhm,” You smiled and ducked your head down, trying to contain your joy at just the thought. It still amazed you how much you miss Seungmin. “I’m meeting up with him later, we decided we needed to catch up some.”

“Oh,” Hyunjin’s brows knotted, he sat up a little straighter, “Okay.”

You straighten your back as well, mirroring his actions, “Is something the matter?”

Hyunjin held his hand onto his chest and stared down at the floor in front of him, but he didn’t answer you. He was frozen there until you placed a hand on his shoulder hesitantly. That’s when he looked up to meet your eyes. His brow was still knotted and confused. It was strange like he was in a trance of some sort. The change in demeanor was very jarring and he wasn’t helping you much, not answering in the slightest.

“Are you hurt?” You began to panic, placing your hand over his on his chest, instantly very concerned. Hyunjin only stared at you for a second. But then his gaze tore away and looked away from you with a cold chuckle, all while shaking his head at you. You pulled your hand away, blinking at the harsh look he had, almost mocking. Then he stood up, subsequently ignoring you.

And you, not about to deal with any more crap than you already were, grabbed his wrist and yanked him back down to his seat. You stood up instead, arms crossed and looked down at him sternly, “Hyunjin, answer me, what’s wrong.”

That’s when he scoffed at you again and moved to stand up, but you placed a hand on his chest and gently pushed him back down. Sighing, you took his hand in yours and sat next to him, “Please, I don’t want to fight, and if you’re mad at me then please tell me why.”

You felt Hyunjin’s hand tighten around yours, but his sturdy gaze softened and his head dipped down. And if you weren’t mistaken, his cheeks were red. “It’s stupid. It’s just dumb.”

“No it’s not, what happened?”

“I just…I think I got jealous. Sorry, I-I don’t know why I acted like that. It was just very sudden and I kind of felt…wronged.” Hyunjin shook his head, laughing at himself bitterly. “I’ve never done that before, I’ve never felt that jealous before.”

If you were being honest, you had to hold yourself back from cooing and teasing him about it. It was cute, but he was clearly embarrassed about it, so you were going to save the teasing for later. Instead you nodded understandingly and just shrugged, “It’s okay, it’s a new feeling? And like, who doesn’t get jealous from time to time. Don’t worry about it.”

“Yea, I just feel dumb.”

“Cause you are.”

“Thanks.” He smiled at you before wrapping an arm around you. “I’ll try not to do that again. No guarantees though.”

You could only shake your head lovingly at the boy and kiss his cheek, you also kept toying with his ring on your finger. Being out instead of cooped up in the room of requirement was a good move. It was great and all for privacy, but sitting out in the hall cleared your minds a bit. Even if it was a more secluded part of the school, students still passed by. So you enjoyed the moment with Hyunjin, it was much less tense than days prior and you both seemed to loosen up a little bit. Eventually it came time for you to meet up with Seungmin, so you split up with Hyunjin and left.

And that’s how you ended up sitting in the astronomy tower with Seungmin. Side by side on the floor, you stared at the stars in wonder. At first, you two were just going to meet up in his dorm room, but he said that the rest of his roommates were there. And he didn’t think it’d be an ideal place to catch up. While the astronomy tower wasn’t usually open like this, you convinced Seungmin that bending the rules a little wouldn’t hurt. And he did his usual nagging while going along with your lackadaisical actions, not really caring for the rules.

Catching up with him was a lot more relaxed than you originally thought. For some reason, you had the idea in your head that this was going to be a tense and slightly awkward meeting. But you fell into routine and ease just like how you always did. You guess that just how your relationship with Seungmin is, it was always relaxed and you just felt comfortable next to him. It was always like that, which was one reason why you were so shocked when he lost his temper before. But none of that mattered now, conversation came easily and you talked for hours about who knows what. Seungmin filled you in and you filled Seungmin in. Topics strayed then came back then strayed again. All until your chat fizzled out and your attention turned more towards the stars and constellations. The stars were beautiful that night in particular.

“Did you do the homework yet.”

“Nope,” You continued to stare at the stars, “I can do it later.”

“It’s already midnight.”

“And?”

You heard Seungmin chuckled beside you, “I’m glad you haven’t changed.”

“Just cause I began hanging with someone else means I’m suddenly going to be doing my work on time?” You said, sarcasm dripping from your tongue. “Who do you think I am? A diligent student? Pfff”

“I’m just saying, you got that project with Hyunjin in on time.” Seungmin shrugged, looking at the same part of the sky as you.

You smiled softly, tracing constellations with your eyes, “Believe it or not, I actually had to motivate him to do some work.”

“Yea, that’s hard to believe.” Seungmin leaned back on his palms, looking at you, “Your eyes are glowing.”

Blinking a couple times, you tilted your head and looked at him, confused. “What do you mean?”

“Looking at the stars, your eyes look like they’re glowing.” Seungmin smiled at you and made you do a silent double take. As you looked at him, you struggled to form words. Just something in the way he said it, or maybe how he looked at you. It took you off guard.

“Yea?” You replied simply, “Well they’re beautiful tonight.”

“I agree.” Seungmin nodded, looked down for a moment, then up at the stars. He then sat up straighter and turned his body so he was fully facing you, a little sheepish. “But, I wanted to meet up for more than just to catch up.”

Unsure of what he was doing, you stared at him blankly, lips parted as you waited for him to continue. He fiddled with his hands in front of him and then smiled at you, “I wanted to tell you that I like you, more than just as a friend. And I have for a while.”

“I…what?”

Seungmin held a hand up, stopping you from speaking any more. But quite frankly, you were speechless from the confession. So you closed your mouth with wide eyes and listened to him. If he didn’t have your full attention before, he certainly did now.

“I don’t know how long I’ve liked you, I just know it’s been a while. And I realized it when I realized just how strange it felt to not be around you, and I’m not talking about recently. I just remember back in…I don’t know, fourth maybe fifth year, I came to the epiphany that something felt empty without you. I just, I just never knew if you felt the same and I was still happy with being your best friend. It was only when you told me what you smelled in the Amortentia, is when I began building up the courage to tell you. Because, tell me if I’m wrong, but you smell jasmine right? That’s…the tea I drink right?”

Not having the heart to tell him that the smell changed, you nodded solemnly.

“So, I was going to confess to you and everything after that. But, that’s when you got closer to Hyunjin and I couldn’t seem to get a moment with you. Then the rumors got out and I just felt…wronged. And I got mad and jealous and you didn’t deserve the backlash I threw at you. I was just bitter.” Seungmin shook his head, talking carefully and clearly. He was always good at talking, “I just thought you deserved to know. Know why I overreacted and got just unreasonable… I also just felt like I needed to get this off my chest to…”

Seungmin trailed off and didn’t finish his sentence. You looked at him expectantly. But when you didn’t continue, you prodded him to finish his thought. “To…what?”

“To move on.” He smiled as his eyes cast down, the despondent smile caused your chest to pang weirdly. It caused you to frown and look down as well, not sure what to say. Seungmin, your best friend, just confessed to you. The guy you wished would do this for years, is now confessing just like you wanted, but you couldn’t feel happy at all. Your thoughts remained lingering on Hyunjin as you kept twisting his ring on your finger.

“Seungmin…” You murmured, words not coming to mind. More like you couldn’t bring yourself to speak.

But then Seungmin stood up, “It’s okay, I understand. To be honest, I really needed to get this off my chest, so just telling you feels better for me…”

“Wait, are you leaving?” You stood up as well. Not quite ready for him to go, you took a step closer to him.

“Well, I’m being rejected aren’t I?” Seungmin shrugged and smiled again, “I just don’t want this to affect our friendship. I value you too much to lose you over this, can you promise me that?”

“I promise…” You nodded sadly. In a weird way, you felt as if you were the one being rejected. Then a thought came to you, you furrowed your eyebrows as it came to you. And so before you could linger on the idea for too long, you just put it into action. Taking another step closer to him, Seungmin looked confused. But didn’t move away as you placed your hands on his shoulders and leaned up to place a sweet kiss to his cheek.

At your actions, he looked at you in astonishment and disbelief, pretty brown eyes wide and mouth hanging open. Yet, just as you were about to step away from him, embarrassed, he grasped your wrists. Not tightly, but just enough to keep you close to him. You didn’t have any time to think before Seungmin was leaning down and placing a chaste and tender kiss to your lips. This time, it was his turn to leave you doe-eyed and surprised.

Seungmin just kissed you.

And you were frozen at the thought. But you felt your blush quickly rising to your cheeks and you brought your hand to gently touch your lips. To say he caught you off guard would be an understatement. Your eyes darted around quickly before landing on Seungmins to find him scratching the back of his neck, looking away from you.

Seungmin was blushing as well, then he looked at you before placing a finger to his lips in a shushing motion. He wore a coy smile, “Just once okay?”

“That was a bold move,” You let out a breathy chuckle as you let your arm hang limply at your side, “maybe you’re changing quicker than I am.”

His attention seemed to be caught by the stars and he breathed in deeply, then exhaled as he replied, “Yea, that’s the plan. I’ll have to if I’m going to move on.”

“Yea…” You followed his gaze towards the stars, “you’re still my best friend okay?”

“And you’re my best friend.” Seungmin nodded before placing a kiss on your forehead. Then began to move away, “I’m going to go now…”

You suddenly became bashful again and perked an eyebrow up at him, “Do friends kiss friends?”

He shrugged, “Give me some slack, I just got rejected. I’m just wishing my friend luck in her future relationship with a certain Slytherin.”

“Goodnight Seungmin.” You chuckled and ran a hand through your messy hair. Watching as he gave you a wave goodbye before descending the astronomy tower. All of a sudden, he felt a lot more mature than a couple months ago. And you were proud of him.

So, you stayed up in the astronomy tower for a little longer. Left alone with your thoughts and the stars, quietly toyed with Hyunjin’s ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna read more of my stories, my tumblr @minniewoos has most of them ahah :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!! I'm honestly really proud of this fic.  
> It's cross-posted with my tumblr @minniewoos


End file.
